


The animal instinct

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Catlock, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Metarazza è un termine che è stato necessario inventare, ma che, tuttavia, non riesce ancora ad inquadrare cosa sia effettivamente questa nuova generazione di esseri umani.</i><br/>A distanza di centinaia di anni, forse, ammesso che questi individui sopravvivano all'evoluzione e alla cattiveria dell'uomo, potrebbero essere definiti l'anello mancante tra quello che è l'uomo così com'è conosciuto oggi ed una futura razza di umanoidi dalle forme feline. <br/>Ma cosa sono questi metarazza dal punto di vista scientifico? Cosa ha spinto il processo evolutivo ad intaccare quella perfetta macchina, che è l'uomo, a mutare?" 
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non dire gatto se non ce l'hai nel sacco

**Author's Note:**

> ***Ahahahahah XD (ma perché ogni catlock inizia così? XD) Dunque, sì, avete letto bene, ho scritto un'altra catlock. Una catlock che, a differenza della mia amata Curiosity killed the cat, presenta veramente il tema catlock e non nel sogno come l'altra volta. Come? Beh, ho ipotizzato un universo alternativo in cui sono presenti delle metarazze (termine che nei giochi di ruolo esiste, mentre se lo cercate su wiki ti dice ciuppa) che sarebbero l'anello mancante tra un normale umano ed un ipotetico uomo gatto futuro, ma è tutto spiegato nel prologo :3 Che altro dire? Non so quanti capitoli durerà! Dopo due storie serie e pesanti ho bisogno di questa storia leggerina, infatti anche lo stile sarà molto più tranquillo e boh, ci saranno anche delle gag XD quindi OOC? Buh, lo sapete come la penso sulle AU :p ritorna il mio amato Tom Stone (anche se sarà un Tom leggermente diverso da quello della prima catlock e del seguito kingdom) che si prenderà una piccola rivincita rispetto alla vecchia catlock XD ma shhh, io non c'entro, l'ha scritta il gatto quella storia u.u *indica Briciola* Beh, direi che non ho altro da aggiungere a parte che ringrazio Hotaru_Tomoe per il betaggio e che, beh, occasionalmente oggi è il compleanno di N o r a quindi possiamo anche dire che questo capitolo è per lei u_u <3 BACIO!!!***

**Prologo**  
   
 _Metarazza_ è un termine che è stato necessario inventare, ma che, tuttavia, non riesce ancora ad inquadrare cosa sia effettivamente questa nuova generazione di esseri umani.  
A distanza di centinaia di anni, forse, ammesso che questi individui sopravvivano all'evoluzione e alla cattiveria dell'uomo, potrebbero essere definiti l'anello mancante tra quello che è l'uomo così com'è conosciuto oggi ed una futura razza di umanoidi dalle forme feline.  
Ma cosa sono questi metarazza dal punto di vista scientifico? Cosa ha spinto il processo evolutivo ad intaccare quella perfetta macchina, che è l'uomo, a mutare?  
I genetisti sono incerti sui motivi: solitamente si ha un cambiamento così evidente dal punto di vista strutturale se l'ambiente circostante necessita di un'evoluzione che porti ad un vantaggio per la razza in questione: l'esempio più lampante e conosciuto è il collo della giraffa, che nel corso dei secoli è diventato lungo abbastanza da poter raggiungere le foglie più alte per riuscire a nutrirsi, ma non troppo da collassare su se stesso.  
Lo stesso uomo è dovuto adattarsi all'ambiente e modificare la propria struttura per riuscire a sopravvivere: nello specifico, l'ortostatismo è tutt'ora uno dei più grandi misteri della nostra specie. Qual è stata la causa adattiva che ha spinto l'uomo ad ergersi su due gambe piuttosto che continuare a procedere su tutti e quattro gli arti a sua disposizione? In fondo, a quattro zampe sarebbe stato più veloce a scappare dai suoi predatori e tutta la sua struttura fisica sarebbe stata notevolmente più forte. Eppure è accaduto.  
Così come ora sono accaduti i metarazza. Che cosa ha spinto l'uomo ad evolvere in modo da avere parte del corredo genetico in comune con quello di un felino?  
Perché è così che si presentano, a prima vista: i tipici padiglioni auricolari umani sono stati sostituiti da puntute orecchie feline e dal fondo della schiena prende vita una lunga coda dotata di ampio movimento, ma non di prensilità. Per non parlare, poi, dei canini più pronunciati e delle unghie umane sostituite da pendici molto più simili ad artigli incurvati e molto più taglienti.  
Ma il cambiamento non è avvenuto solamente a livello visivo. La sfera istintiva e comportamentale, infatti, potrebbe essere rappresentata come un cerchio diviso a metà in cui il temperamento felino e quello umano devono lottare per rimanere in perfetto equilibrio l'uno rispetto all'altro. Gli scienziati hanno osservato che non sembra esser facile controllare l'istinto animalesco e che, per questo motivo, gli unici metarazza sopravvissuti e dichiaratamente registrati all'anagrafe siano individui il cui quoziente intellettivo è ampiamente al di sopra della media e, soprattutto, la cui applicazione pratica è svolta in maniera magistrale.  
Perché, come diceva Charles Darwin, non sopravvive il più forte, o in questo caso il più intelligente, ma il più adatto.  
   
 

**The animal instinct**

   
   
John entrò di corsa nel piccolo pub vicino alla fermata di Waterloo: individuò con una rapida occhiata la persona che lo stava aspettando, quindi si incamminò verso quel tavolo iniziando a scusarsi per il ritardo prima ancora di averlo effettivamente raggiunto.  
“Tom.” allargò le braccia che poi gli chiuse attorno al torace in una stretta rapida ma affettuosa “Scusami. Il lavoro, sai che altrimenti...”  
Tom concluse la frase per lui “...non sei il tipo da arrivare tardi agli appuntamenti.” gli lanciò un’occhiata fintamente oltraggiata prima di sciogliersi in un sorriso che culminò in un secondo abbraccio “John. Cristo, se mi sei mancato!”  
John ricambiò anche quel secondo abbraccio e quando si staccarono indugiò un poco sul bel viso di Tom e si impose si sedersi “Mi sei mancato anche tu.” confessò. A bassa voce come se fosse un segreto. A bassa voce per non permettere a nessun’altro di rubare loro quel momento.  
Anche Tom si sedette e dopo aver fatto un cenno al barista, si concentrò nuovamente su John: lo studiò in silenzio regalandogli uno di quei sorrisi speciali che riservava solo alle persone altrettanto importanti. E John lo era. Ma soprattutto lo era stato.  
   
 _Si conoscevano da almeno cinque anni, lui e John, due dei quali trascorsi assieme in una vera e propria relazione sentimentale. Stavano bene assieme: l’amicizia che c’era alla base del loro rapporto rendeva le cose molto più semplici e divertenti. Inoltre anche il sesso era entusiasmante._  
 _Eppure mancava qualcosa. Quel qualcosa in più, quel qualcosa che trasforma una relazione sentimentale in vero e proprio amore._  
 _Se ne erano resi conto dopo un anno e mezzo e dopo tre mesi avevano avuto il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce. E per non rovinare un affetto ed una amicizia importantissimi, avevano deciso a malincuore di interrompere quel tipo di relazione in tempo da riuscire a non rovinare proprio tutto._  
 _Ma cosa c’era che non andava? John pensava che, forse, Tom non era adatto a lui perché… beh, era troppo perfetto. A Tom non piacevano gli imprevisti, o meglio, a Tom non piaceva il lavoro di John. Non gli piaceva l’idea di dover stare sempre in ansia per lui._  
 _Perché John, fresco di ritorno dall’Afghanistan, aveva trovato un lavoro da guardia privata e la sua vita era spesso messa a repentaglio: un toccasana per il suo bisogno di adrenalina. Era una tortura per il povero Tom, ma John non riusciva a rinunciarci._  
 _Così si lasciarono, ma con la promessa di rimanere amici. E così era stato, rendendo entrambi felici, in un modo o nell’altro._  
   
Erano seduti in uno di quei tavolini ad angolo in cui, la seduta che dava le spalle al muro, era una panca ricoperta da un cuscino imbottito. Dopo la prima mezzora di convenevoli e qualche sorsata di birra, John slittò su quel cuscino per avvicinarsi a Tom e dopo avergli baciato quel lembo di pelle tra l’orecchio e il collo, gli circondò la schiena col braccio sinistro “Allora? Cos’altro mi racconti?”  
Tom sorrise a quella moina e dopo essersi voltato verso di lui, baciò la guancia di John con altrettanta dolcezza “Che ero preoccupato per te, cretino.”  
John fece la sua proverbiale faccia da schiaffi di fronte a quell’epiteto “Che tesoro che sei.” lo strinse un poco, per nulla preoccupato di essere in un luogo pubblico: in primo luogo erano in un angolino appartato e, inoltre, negli ultimi tempi le coppie omosessuali erano ancora più emancipate di prima. E, a dire il vero, se anche qualcuno avesse avuto da ridire, a John sarebbe importato ben poco: che ci avesse solo provato, chicchessia, a sminuire lui, Tom o chiunque altro per un motivo del genere.  
“John.” lo redarguì Tom, sospirando appena e scostando il volto dal suo “Non rispondevi al cellulare da due settimane.”  
John sospirò appena: gli spiaceva ogni qual volta vedesse Tom così apprensivo, ma non poteva farci nulla. Il suo lavoro era la sua vita, in quel momento “Ci siamo lasciati proprio perché tu non ti preoccupassi più di me così tanto.”  
“Certo.” sbuffò Tom “Perché tu di un amico non ti preoccupi mai, vero?”  
“Sì.” John allungò l’ultima vocale “Ma sai cosa intendo dire. Lo abbiamo deciso molto tempo fa: non devi preoccuparti così tanto. Per un compagno ne vale la pena, per un amico no. E sai bene com’è andata.”  
“Sì. Ed è un’idea stupida.” sospirò Tom “Non smetterò mai di preoccuparmi di te. Perché anche se non stiamo insieme, ti voglio ancora bene.”  
“E ti ringrazio per questo.” il sorriso di Tom incoraggiò John a provarci ancora: gli costellò la mandibola di baci nel tentativo di farlo voltare verso di sé.  
Tom lo accontentò, voltandosi e facendo coincidere le loro labbra in un bacio rapido e asciutto “Cosa stai provando a fare, John?”  
John gli sorrise sulle labbra “Ti stai vedendo con qualcuno?”  
   
 _Era già capitato che, quando entrambi erano single, andassero a letto insieme: sapevano di essere ben collaudati da quel punto di vista e l’affetto che provavano l’uno per l’altro faceva sì che non fosse un mero sfogo fisico. Inoltre, avendo già esaurito qualsiasi questione sentimentale potesse essere esistita tra loro, non rimaneva alcun imbarazzo la mattina successiva._  
 _In pratica, erano gli_ scopamici  _perfetti l’uno dell’altro._  
   
Tom sospirò “No, ma…” rispondeva ai baci a stampo di John senza, tuttavia, accennare a volerli approfondire.  
“Hai le tue cose?” scherzò John che, alla risata di Tom, decise di imporsi: gli aprì le labbra con la lingua iniziando a giocare con la sua finché non lo sentì ricambiare, seppur debolmente. Dunque si staccò, ma lasciando sfumare il contatto con piccoli baci “Cosa c’è, Tom?”  
“Io…” Tom gli accarezzò la guancia dolcemente “Sai, non credo di poterlo fare ancora con te.” e nel vedere John confuso, specificò “Intendo… senza ricascarci.”  
“Oh.” John si scostò ed annuì: aveva capito fin troppo bene cosa significassero quelle parole e voleva tutto, meno che Tom soffrisse. Soprattutto se a causa sua. Gli sorrise comprensivo “Scusami, allora. Non volevo…”  
“Non ti preoccupare.” lo tranquillizzò Tom perché sapeva che John era sincero: lo conosceva bene e lo adorava proprio per quel motivo “È che sei stato davvero speciale per me. E lo sei tuttora, anche se in modo diverso. Ma…” si prese una pausa guardandosi attorno per un istante “...pur se in modo diverso, non voglio rischiare.”  
John capì perfettamente ed era sinceramente sereno nell’accettare la decisione di Tom “Capisco, tesoro. Davvero. Basta che non iniziamo ad imbarazzarci tra di noi perché non voglio perderti come amico, va bene?”  
“Sì, dolcezza.” sorrise nel chiamarlo in quel modo, come faceva quando stavano insieme, e sospirò, nuovamente tranquillo, felice di aver chiarito quel punto.  
John rise “Bene, allora…” stava per iniziare un nuovo discorso quando sentì il locale farsi improvvisamente meno rumoroso. Alzò il capo, quindi li vide: due metarazza erano entrati nel locale destando la curiosità dei presenti. Erano una coppia, apparentemente, un maschio ed una femmina, entrambi felinidi, entrambi sul rossiccio.  
Quello era un locale tranquillo, quindi i due metarazza non avrebbero comunque rischiato nulla a intrattenersi lì, ma rappresentavano comunque l’ultima novità, quindi ricevevano occhiate incuriosite dalle persone più o meno interessate e forse almeno in parte spaventate da quel qualcosa che ancora non era del tutto chiaro ai comuni esseri umani di un livello culturale medio.  
“Povere stelle.” bisbigliò Tom “Praticamente sono i nuovi omosessuali: entrano in un locale e tutti li guardano. Incontrano i razzisti e rischiano la stessa quantità di violenza che gli omosessuali rischiavano dagli omofobici.”  
“L’ignoranza è brutta.” concordò John che, quando incrociò per caso lo sguardo della femmina, sorrise cordiale, per poi fare lo stesso col maschio. Vide rispondere entrambi con un sorriso riconoscente, ma prudente e non poté che rispettare le loro incertezze.  
“John, non te la senti ancora di tornare nel campo medico?” lo distrasse poi Tom, accompagnando quella domanda con un grattino alla base del collo.  
“Ci stai provando?” ammiccò John scherzosamente per poi rispondere in modo più serio “A dire il vero, Tom, no. Non fraintendermi, mi piacerebbe, ma credo che mi mancherebbe… l’azione.”  
Tom annuì e rimasero qualche minuto in silente contemplazione l’uno dell’altro prima di rompere il silenzio “Mi mancherà il lato fisico di te.”  
“Lo so.” borbottò John fiero, bevendo qualche sorso di birra “Dove lo trovi un’altro che ti scopi bene come me?”  
“Stupido.” lo rimproverò nuovamente Tom prima di avvicinarglisi all’orecchio “E tu dove lo trovi un altro che ti fa pompini migliori dei miei?”  
“Tesoro.” John gli fermò il mento con la mancina, tenendolo così vicino al proprio viso “Infatti fosse stato per me questa notte saremmo andati a casa tua e dopo essermelo fatto succhiare magistralmente da te, ti avrei scopato fino a che non mi avessi chiesto pietà.”  
“Mmh…” Tom finse di cascarci, sfiorandogli le labbra col proprio respiro “E invece andremo di seghe, dolcezza.”  
John si finse sorpreso. In realtà sapeva che quando Tom decideva qualcosa poi era molto coerente con se stesso: apprezzava molto quel lato di lui “Mi slogherò il polso per colpa tua.”  
Tom sospirò grevemente “Non dirmi niente, io me li slogherò entrambi.”  
John rimase serio ancora qualche secondo, ma alla fine lasciò andare sia il mento di Tom, sia la risata che aveva nel petto “Ti adoro, Tom. Non cambiare mai.”  
“Tu invece cerca di cambiare un pochino.” lo sbeffeggiò Tom ed entrambi risero così forte che fecero voltare le persone dei tavoli vicini.  
Continuarono a parlare finché non finirono la birra, quindi si alzarono ed abbandonarono il locale col braccio di Tom morbidamente appoggiato sulle spalle di John.  
   
Dopo che ebbe accompagnato Tom fino al parcheggio dello scooter, John decise di incamminarsi a piedi verso casa: il vento freddo e umido della notte sul viso lo avrebbe aiutato ad allontanare dalla propria mente le immagini che il suo cervello continuava a proporgli. Immagini che faticavano ad abbandonarlo soprattutto a causa del prolungato saluto in cui Tom e lui si erano inevitabilmente dilungati: una lunga serie di baci che dovevano decretare l’addio a tutto ciò che di fisico c’era stato tra di loro. Baci che, in realtà, col passare dei minuti, sembravano voler suggerire un riavvicinamento piuttosto che un addio e che per questo motivo furono interrotti in modo piuttosto brusco da John che si impose di allontanarsi da Tom, indietreggiando sempre di più. Entrambi erano consapevoli di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se avessero continuato a divorare ognuno la faccia dall’altro, per questo Tom non fraintese quel gesto apparentemente duro, bensì annuì e fece promettere a John di farsi sentire al più presto. John lo promise, ma entrambi sapevano che sarebbe stato meglio se per un po’ non si fossero visti.  
Così ora camminava, John, sul Millenium Bridge, chiudendo gli occhi quando il vento era troppo forte e si abbandonava ai ricordi di quando lui e Tom andavano a letto assieme. Era fantastico perché c’era posto sia per i momenti di puro erotismo che per quelli di tenerezza. Per i morsi che lasciavano il segno, e per i baci che accarezzavano con rispetto e devozione quello stesso lembo di pelle. Per i vestiti strappati di dosso, e per le lenzuola entro le quali si avvolgevano quando avevano finito, con la schiena di Tom che aderiva al petto di John, col collo di uno lambito dalle labbra dell’altro, con le mani di entrambi intrecciate teneramente.  
La prima cosa che aveva colpito John era stata sicuramente il bel viso di Tom: lo baciava sempre, infatti, quando poteva farlo. Sia quando stavano insieme, che quando erano semplici amanti. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato mai quel viso e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se avrebbe mai trovato un’altra persona altrettanto bella. Ma di ciò, invero, dubitava enormemente.  
La seconda cosa che John si domandava era se si sarebbe mai pentito di essersi lasciato scappare Tom. Magari, un giorno non troppo lontano, a John sarebbe bastato fare il medico e allora Tom avrebbe potuto accettarlo pienamente. Ma a quel punto Tom sarebbe stato ancora disponibile? Era già strano che Tom non avesse ancora trovato un compagno definitivo, figurarsi a distanza di anni.  
E John? Che ne sarebbe stato di lui? Non avrebbe mai trovato un compagno adatto, ne era sicuro. E dire che un tempo era così romantico. Poi, in Afghanistan, era cambiato tutto. Ma, d’altro canto, se non fosse cambiato, non sarebbe sopravvissuto a quell’assurda guerra o, eventualmente, sarebbe tornato a sua volta diverso da prima. Magari menomato.  
Assurdo. John non avrebbe mai voluto una vita del genere.  
Sospirò e quando si risvegliò dai propri pensieri si rese conto di essere finito in un punto del lungo fiume non troppo raccomandabile alla luce del giorno, figurarsi di notte. Non che temesse chissà cosa, John, che era addestrato a sopportare attacchi ben peggiori di eventuali drogati in cerca di una dose o di scippatori armati di un coltello a serramanico.  
Però, notò, quel posto era fin troppo silenzioso e totalmente deserto. Era un silenzio innaturale reso ulteriormente strano dal fatto che non ci fosse anima viva: neanche un tossico che fosse uno, o un senza tetto a caso. Era come se ci fosse qualcosa da nascondere, o come se anche gli ultimi anelli della catena sociale londinese non volessero avere a che fare con qualcosa di indefinito che serpeggiava lì nei dintorni.  
Poi lo sentì. Perché in quel silenzio così artificiale era impossibile non sentirlo.  
John estrasse la sua affezionata  _Sig Sauer_  dalla fondina ascellare e si diresse nella direzione in cui aveva udito quel suono straziato che aveva udito una volta, in Afghanistan, e che come un riflesso Pavloviano, gli fece rizzare i peli delle braccia in quel momento così come allora.  
Non era un semplice miagolio quello che aveva sentito John, non era il verso di due gatti che, nella notte, litigano per chissà quale motivo ribaltando bidoni della spazzatura e sproloquiando nel loro peculiare linguaggio. No. Era il verso di un metarazza che provava dolore e, purtroppo, John lo sapeva bene.  
Non gli fu difficile individuare il garage da dove proveniva quel suono perché, purtroppo ma al tempo stesso per fortuna, quello stesso suono raccapricciante, si ripeté più volte e quando arrivò a destinazione, poté almeno in parte tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
In primo luogo, il metarazza in questione, spogliato e legato ad un gancio che pendeva dal soffitto e al pavimento con altre due corde ben tese, era ancora vivo e non presentava ferite di particolare rilevanza. Inoltre, cosa ben più importante, aveva ancora entrambe le orecchie e la coda felina. Tutto ciò era rilevante perché la forma più comune di razzismo nei confronti dei metarazza era privarli dei tratti distintivi più evidenti: era uno sfregio, era un modo per privarli dell’orgoglio di appartenere a quella specifica razza. Era peggio che ucciderli, era come privare un pavone della propria coda o un toro delle proprie corna.  
Per di più, John era rassicurato anche dal fatto che il gruppo che aveva preso il metarazza in ostaggio fosse formato da cinque sbarbatelli, probabilmente anche un po’ alticci, che non avrebbe neanche avuto il coraggio di ammazzare quella povera creatura. Deturparla, sfigurarla, sì. Ma ammazzarla no. E anche se fosse stato, ormai lui era lì.  
Valutò di non avere neanche bisogno di elaborare un piano per riuscire a sopraffarli. Entrò nel garage ed attirò la loro attenzione sparando un colpo di pistola in aria per poi puntare quella stessa arma su quello che, in quel momento, era il più vicino al metarazza “Allontanatevi da lui.  _Ora_.”  
Come previsto, il gruppo di delinquentelli, la cui somma di età rasentava un secolo, alzò le mani verso l’alto dopo aver gettato le armi bianche, più o meno rudimentali, in loro possesso. Sproloquiavano scuse ed argomentazioni prive di personalità e basi, sottolineando maggiormente la giovane età che li accomunava, tentando di giustificare quell’atto come un banale scherzo, che non l’avrebbero certamente ucciso e altre banalità che John non aveva comunque intenzione di ascoltare.  
John sospirò infastidito e dopo essersi avvicinato ulteriormente al gruppo in modo da interporsi tra i cinque ragazzi e il metarazza, osservò quello che valutò essere il capo, per così dire, del gruppo “Tu. Hai un cellulare?” non che ce ne fosse bisogno, ma per intimidirli ulteriormente, mise l’indice sul grilletto.  _Magicamente_ , tutti e cinque estrassero il proprio cellulare “Molto bene. Ora chiamate il 999, autodenunciatevi dando loro questo indirizzo e chiedete anche supporto medico. Mettete il vivavoce, così posso sentirvi.” li vide guardarsi tra loro, titubanti, allora tuonò “Ho detto:  _ora_!”  
Mentre vide i cinque ragazzi comporre il numero con mani tremanti, si voltò ad osservare il metarazza da vicino, per la prima volta, dando un’occhiata sommaria anche alle ferite che da lontano non era riuscito ad osservare. Poi alzò lo sguardo sul viso irancondo e frustrato di quel particolare essere umano e, per un istante, ignorò completamente i cinque razzisti che aveva appena incastrato. Aprì la bocca e sentì il cuore saltargli un battito di fronte alla bellezza di quel viso: se pensava che con Tom aveva incontrato l’uomo più bello del mondo, ora si ritrovava a vacillare di fronte a quegli occhi che avevano lo stesso colore del mare più limpido e incontaminato, di fronte a quella tempesta caotica di riccioli scuri e spettinati e, non per ultime, di fronte a quelle labbra piene e al tempo stesso delicate. Si ritrovò a pensare  _Mio dio, meno male che ti ho salvato._  
Ma non poteva distrarsi completamente, non con quei cinque sbarbatelli razzisti a pochi passi da loro. Si girò proprio verso di loro quando ebbero finito le telefonate “Ora voltatevi e appiccicate le vostre stupide facce al muro. Se emettete un solo fiato vi riempio di buchi.”  
E mentre i cinque ragazzi obbedivano, troppo spaventati per pensare di contraddire  _il pazzo con la pistola_ , John tornò ad osservare il metarazza che, in quel momento, stava ringhiando anche a lui “Non voglio farti male. Ma non posso fare a meno di chiedermi come possano averti catturato: loro sono cinque idioti, mentre è risaputo che i metarazza siano molto intelligenti. Ti hanno forse drogato?”  
Nulla. Il metarazza non sembrava intenzionato a far altro se non ringhiare. John non conosceva l’anatomia e il temperamento dei metarazza alla perfezione: non si era aggiornato a riguardo, dal punto di vista medico. Sapeva qualcosa riguardo al loro istinto felino che nelle situazioni di stress prevaleva su quello umano, quindi ipotizzò che quella potesse essere una situazione abbastanza critica da togliere la parola al povero malcapitato. Cercò, dunque, di metterlo a proprio agio “Dai, ora ti libero.”  
Il metarazza ringhiò ulteriormente e si dimenò per cercare di indicare qualcosa dietro di sé.  
A quel punto, dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata ai cinque ragazzi fermi e immobili contro il muro di fronte, John oltrepassò il metarazza e si avvicinò all’unico posto sospetto di quel garage: un cumulo di scatoloni. Che ci fosse un sesto ragazzo nascosto? Mise a posto la pistola, tuttavia, quando vide un bambino, un cucciolo, un metarazza di all’incirca tre anni, appallottolato su se stesso, tremante ed impaurito. John lo prese di forza e dopo aver subito qualche graffietto superficiale, fu felice di tenere il piccolo metarazza sull’avambraccio sinistro. Di rimando, il piccolo metarazza gli allacciò le piccole braccia allacciate attorno al collo e gli appoggiò la testolina sulla spalla.  
Seppur intenerito dalla creaturina che aveva in braccio, John osservò con maggior rancore i cinque ragazzi alle spalle dei quali arrivò minacciosamente “Avete sequestrato un bambino di tre anni. Fate schifo.”  
“Un meticcio.” disse uno dei cinque, in tono dispregiativo.  
John non lo colpì solo per non rischiare di concedergli qualche attenuante in tribunale “Quanti anni sono per i crimini d’odio, ora?” lo sentì deglutire “Ci sono sempre più metarazza nei ruoli più prestigiosi perché, a differenza vostra, loro hanno un cervello e sanno usarlo molto bene. Spero vi capiti un pubblico ministero della loro razza che sappia trovare quanti più capi d’accusa possibili.” e si allontanò, perché sentì il bambino innervosirsi a distanza così ravvicinata coi suoi rapitori.  
Tornò dunque di fronte al metarazza ancora imprigionato: non ringhiava più, ma teneva comunque il broncio. John, d’altro canto, gli sorrise “Ho capito, volevi salvare questo bambino. Sei stato coraggioso, ma comunque imprudente.” lo redarguì bonariamente e quando sentì alcune sirene in avvicinamento accarezzò il capo del bambino “Sentito? Siete salvi.”  
Il cucciolo di metarazza miagolò dolcemente, mentre l’adulto continuava a squadrare John con sguardo accigliato.  
John non poté fare a meno di continuare a sorridere di fronte a quel broncio. Appoggiò il bambino a terra, vicino a sé e dopo avergli affidato l’importante compito di controllare che i cinque ragazzi stessero girati verso il muro, John avvicinò lo sgabello al metarazza ed iniziò a liberarlo dalle corde che lo legavano al gancio.  
Tuttavia, non appena ebbe il polso destro libero, il metarazza attaccò John graffiandolo senza remore sulla guancia destra, poi sul petto: soffiò anche, fermandosi solo quando vide il bambino trasalire spaventato e arrampicarsi sullo sgabello per cercare di aggrapparsi alla gamba dell’umano.  
Tra i graffi dell’adulto e le azioni del bambino, John mantenne con non poche difficoltà l’equilibrio sullo sgabello, ma, nonostante tutto, non si arrabbiò. Fermò il polso del metarazza con una presa morbida ma solida e lo osservò dritto negli occhi: il graffio sulla guancia bruciava parecchio e sanguinava abbastanza, ma tentò comunque di sorridergli ancora “Hai ragione ad essere incazzato con gli umani. Ma io non sono come loro.” non si preoccupò di indicare i cinque ragazzi alle sue spalle: il mondo era pieno di razzisti, lo sarebbe sempre stato. Non solo nei confronti dei metarazza, ma di qualunque novità possa spaventare le menti ristrette.  
Il metarazza osservò John a fondo: lo aveva osservato per tutto il tempo, in verità. Mentre intimoriva e comandava quei cinque ragazzi col solo sguardo, mentre consolava e tranquillizzava il bambino della sua stessa razza e mentre lo osservava a sua volta. L’istinto era forte, soprattutto in quel momento di stress e nervosismo, ma c’era ancora una parte umana dentro di lui. E quella parte umana gli impose la calma: annuì appena e liberò il proprio polso destro solo per riuscire a liberare il sinistro per conto proprio.  
John annuì a sua volta e dopo essere sceso dallo sgabello, lo aiutò a liberare le caviglie dalle corde che lo legavano al pavimento.  
Pochi secondi dopo, arrivarono i soccorsi al garage e mentre alcuni agenti ammanettavano i cinque colpevoli, tre paramedici raggiunsero John e i due metarazza. Mentre un paramedico donna cercava di accattivarsi le simpatie del bambino intimorito che insisteva a nascondersi dietro le gambe di John, gli altri due tentarono di avvicinarsi all’adulto porgendogli, in primo luogo, una plaid per coprirsi. Ma mentre fu piuttosto facile cercare di convincere il bambino, l’adulto soffiò in malo modo ai due paramedici, alzando entrambe le braccia come se volesse attaccarli. I due indietreggiarono intimoriti, ma non fu lo stesso per John.  
Intervenne, infatti, interponendosi tra i due paramedici e il metarazza che tenne dietro di sé, come se fosse lui quello che, tra tutti, andava difeso “Sentite, è molto nervoso. Consegnatemi la coperta e lasciate che mi occupi io di lui.” di fronte agli occhi impauriti dei due giovani operatori sanitari, John sorrise e specificò la propria professione per convincerli totalmente “Sono un dottore. Lo lasciate in ottime mani, fidatevi.”  
Mentre il metarazza si stupiva di fronte alla nuova rivelazione del suo salvatore, i due paramedici, vedendo soprattutto i due graffi che il dottore aveva subito, consegnarono a John coperta e cassetta del primo soccorso con molta soddisfazione. Lo ringraziarono, anzi, e si allontanarono guardando il metarazza di sottecchi.  
John sospirò e si voltò nuovamente verso l’uomo che aveva salvato: gli porse la coperta, ma vedendolo immobile e in tacita contemplazione, fu lui a mettergliela sulle spalle e ad avvolgergliela attorno.  
Il metarazza notò che John, pur avendo tutte le ragioni per farlo, non provava alcun timore a rapportarsi con lui. Mugolò incuriosito e proprio quando fu tentato di alzare amichevolmente la mano verso di lui, vide avvicinarsi loro un trio di persone: soffiò, verso due di loro in particolare, e si avvolse totalmente dentro la coperta prima di appoggiarsi addosso a John. Il modo in cui cercò in lui una via di fuga lo perplesse. D’altro canto, la maniera in cui quell’umano lo accolse a sua volta fino ad arrivare a prenderlo in braccio, lo fece rinunciare a combattere contro il proprio istinto: si abbandonò ad esso, adagiandosi stancamente su di lui.  
“Freak!” ghignò quella che, successivamente, John conobbe come Sally Donovan, seguita subito da tale Phillip Anderson che ridacchiò a sua volta “E così stavano per metterti nel sacco, eh,  _gattaccio_.”  
John stava per ribattere, ma la terza persona li freddò per primo “Complimenti per la professionalità, oltre che per la sensibilità.” sbraitò Gregory Lestrade che, prima di rivolgersi al dottore, indicò agli altri due il garage con un’occhiata sommaria “Ci sono le prove da rilevare. Sparite dalla mia vista prima che vi faccia rapporto.”  
Mentre il metarazza iniziò a mugolare infastidito, John lanciò alcune occhiatacce ai due agenti, cercando di calmare l’uomo che aveva tra le braccia stringendolo appena. E proprio mentre iniziava a chiedersi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare del metarazza che aveva salvato, Lestrade gli sorrise pacifico “La ringrazio per ciò che ha fatto. Davvero. Sia per il  _cucciolo_ che per Sherlock, perché lui non è solo un comune cittadino da proteggere e servire, ma anche un mio amico. Nonché un collaboratore di Scotland Yard.”  
“Sherlock? Sarebbe il suo nome?” chiese John per poi sorridere all’ispettore: almeno lui sembrava essere una persona a modo.  
“Sì.” annuì Lestrade che, a quel punto, intuì tutto “Capisco, non ha ancora parlato. Beh, con quello che è successo immagino che abbia l’istinto un po’ _incasinato_. Io sono l’ispettore Lestrade, ad ogni modo. Greg Lestrade.”  
“John Watson.” si limitò a dire, evitando di pronunciare la propria professione: sentì mugolare Sherlock, poi “Ti piace il mio nome?” domandò al fagotto che aveva tra le braccia.  
“John? Semplice, efficace.” commentò Lestrade con un’alzata di spalle prima di tornare su Sherlock “È così strano che si appiccichi così tanto a qualcuno.” continuò per poi osservare meglio il volto di John “Vedo che all’inizio hai avuto qualche problema con lui, però. Guarda qui cosa gli hai fatto…” e nel dirlo, avrebbe voluto avvicinare la mano alla guancia graffiata di John, ma la ritirò in tempo per evitare che Sherlock la graffiasse dopo aver fatto spuntare il solo braccio destro fuori dalla coperta “E che diamine, Sherlock! Va bene, va bene, non lo tocco!”  
John sentì Sherlock arrampicarglisi addosso ulteriormente dopo quell’attacco non andato a buon fine “Ehi, ehi, calmati. Ti tengo, tranquillo.” rise leggermente e non capì se quel suo essere comprensivo era dato dalla curiosità o da qualcos’altro: d’altronde, c’è chi delle novità ha paura, e c’è chi ne è incuriosito.  
Lestrade osservò la scena incuriosito e non poté che sorridere a sua volta “Sai cosa, John?” borbottò poi, parlando molto schiettamente perché, prima di tutto, era nel suo carattere e, in secondo luogo, quel John gli ispirava fiducia “Credo che, dato che sei un dottore… sì sì, me l’hanno detto i paramedici, tranquillo. Dicevo, credo che dato che sei un dottore e che Sherlock ha bisogno di essere visitato e che… beh, non ti si stacca da dosso…” era sempre un po’ scettico a riguardo, conoscendo Sherlock “...conviene che lo porti a casa tu. Magari una volta a casa si sentirà al sicuro e ti scenderà da dosso. Ovviamente vi farò accompagnare da un’auto della polizia.”  
Nonostante il mugolio seccato di Sherlock al  _‘auto della polizia’_ , John annuì “Non credo ci sia altra soluzione.”  
“Dobbiamo avvisare qualcuno?” chiese poi Lestrade, scortandoli fino alla volante.  
John li seguì portando il metarazza con sé “No. Sono a posto, grazie.”  
“Va bene.” annuì Lestrade che, dopo aver aperto la portiera della volante, sorrise a John “Ti ringrazio ancora. Sei stato bravissimo, un giorno mi spiegherai il tuo segreto.” ma prima di lasciarli andare, li fermò ancora un istante quando vide il piccolo metarazza fuggire dal paramedico per andare incontro ai suoi due salvatori “Guardate, qualcuno vi vuole salutare.”  
John si chinò ed abbassò inevitabilmente anche Sherlock che, per l’occasione, si sforzò di tirare fuori dalla coperta la punta del proprio naso. John vide le punte dei nasi dei due metarazza toccarsi in un gesto felino di saluto e riconoscenza, poi sentì le braccia del più piccolo circondargli il collo e stringerlo affettuosamente “Non c’è di che, piccino. Sei stato coraggiosissimo.”  
Dopo essere saliti in macchina, la vettura partì senza che John dicesse nulla: aveva ancora Sherlock tra le braccia, anche se ora parte del suo peso era distribuito anche sui sedili. John si rilassò un poco e sentì il metarazza fare lo stesso: nello specifico, lo sentì rilassarsi nel momento in cui iniziò ad annusargli il collo. Deglutì e per provare a distrarsi tossicchiò per attirare l’attenzione dell’agente che stava guidando “Dove siamo diretti? O meglio, dove abita Sherlock?”  
“221B di Baker Street, signore.” rispose cordiale l’agente.  
“Baker Street.” ripeté John “Ti tratti bene, eh?”  
Sherlock non rispose a parole, ma le sottilissime fusa che iniziò a fare rivelarono la sua palese e irrefrenabile gioia all’idea di far entrare quel forte e coraggioso umano nella sua tana.  
 


	2. The game is on

Una volta che l’agente li ebbe lasciati di fronte al 221B di Baker Street, John sembrò rendersi conto solo in quel momento che Lestrade non aveva ancora riconsegnato a Sherlock i suoi abiti e tutto ciò che contenevano, chiavi comprese. Ma il biasimo non durò a lungo perché il portone della palazzina venne aperto dall’interno da un’arzilla signora che John identificò come la padrona di casa.  
“Buona sera, signora.” sorrise John, seppur un poco in imbarazzo “Mi dispiace disturbarla a quest’ora della notte, ma…”  
“Sherlock?” domandò in tono apprensivo la donna che, una volta vista spuntare la lunga coda nera in risposta, sospirò di sollievo “Oh, grazie al cielo.” si scostò, dunque, facendo entrare John a cui finalmente rivolse la propria attenzione “Cosa gli è successo? Erano due giorni che non rientrava a casa. Sei stato tu ad aiutarlo? Sta bene?”  
John interruppe la lunga serie di domande di quella cara signora con un sorriso “Sta bene, ha solo qualche piccola ferita superficiale. Questa è casa sua?”  
La donna sospirò nuovamente, rincuorata “Oh, sì. Io sono la signora Hudson, la padrona di casa e vivo al piano terra. Mentre Sherlock vive al piano di sopra.” indicò con un’occhiata gentile la rampa di scale “E tu sei, mio caro ragazzo? Un amico di Sherlock, magari?” chiese speranzosa.  
“Oh, beh, amico…” sorrise John per poi contorcersi sotto la stretta di Sherlock “L’ho conosciuto questa sera e sì, gli ho salvato la vita.” confermò umilmente per poi indietreggiare un poco quando vide la mano della signora Hudson avvicinarsi alla propria guancia “No, signora, non le conviene. È molto nervoso.”  
Ma la donna non si curò di quelle parole “Oh, non preoccuparti mio caro, non oserà fare nulla a me.” e, infatti, quando toccò la guancia di John, Sherlock si limitò a mugolare e a scuotere la coda, ma non si azzardò ad attaccarla. Di fronte a quei segnali evidenti, tuttavia, la signora Hudson ritrasse comunque la mano “Sherlock, guarda cosa hai combinato. Graffiare in questo modo il tuo salvatore. Vergognati!” lo disse nel tono con cui le nonne rimproverano i nipotini colpevoli di aver rubato la marmellata “Andate pure di sopra, c’è una cassetta del pronto soccorso, salirò presto ad aiutarvi.”  
“Non si preoccupi, signora Hudson, sono un medico. Me ne occuperò io, lei vada pure a dormire, è molto tardi.” sentì Sherlock mugolare un accenno di fusa a quelle parole quindi, con un sorriso divertito, si avvicinò alle scale “Buona notte, signora Hudson e scusi il disturbo.”  
“Nessun disturbo, mio caro. Hai salvato il mio Sherlock da… beh, qualunque cosa tu l’abbia salvato.” rise civettuola e prima che John sparisse dalla prima rampa di scale si affacciò oltre il corrimano “Non ti ho chiesto come ti chiami, caro.”  
“John.” rispose semplicemente.  
“Molto bene, John.” sorrise un’ultima volta prima di ritirarsi “Allora domani mattina colazione per due.”  
John stava per ribattere che non ce n’era bisogno, che se ne sarebbe andato non appena avesse medicato le ferite di Sherlock, ma ormai la padrona di casa era sparita nel proprio appartamento e lui non aveva certamente voglia di alzare la voce a quell’ora della notte. Sospirò e si incamminò sulla seconda rampa di scale col dolce peso di Sherlock ancora tra le braccia.  
   
Quando John entrò nell’appartamento di Sherlock, fu investito dalla quantità di colori e di stili di arredamento diversi che lo adornavano: il suo, a confronto, era rigidamente spartano e non presentava alcun tipo di disordine. Tuttavia, il caos che regnava non sembrava infastidirlo tanto quanto avrebbe pensato: forse immaginarsi un metarazza vivere lì dentro rendeva il quadro così pittorescamente completo che vedeva l’insieme più che coerente.  
A proposito di metarazza, neanche ora che era nel suo appartamento sembrava che Sherlock volesse smontare da John, il quale, dopo aver confermato quella tesi, si avvicinò al divano dove, dopo diversi tentativi, riuscì ad appoggiare l’altro. Trovò così un po’ di conforto per le proprie braccia che massaggiò appena “Non sei pesante, ma ti sto tenendo in braccio da tanto tempo, mh?” domandò retorico al fagotto che, tuttavia, non rispose “Certo che è frustrante il fatto che tu non possa parlarmi, ora.” sospirò appena e dopo essersi accucciato di fronte al divano, accarezzò quel bozzolo all’altezza di quella che pensava potesse essere la schiena “So che mi capisci, però, quindi ora comprendi che è meglio che tu ti faccia una doccia veloce così che io possa medicarti, vero?”  
Il fagotto mugolò qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma non diede segno di volersi muovere dal divano.  
John si inginocchiò e, privo di ogni tipo di paura, si fece strada dentro la coperta con la mano, cercando il volto di Sherlock che trovò con facilità una volta che ebbe riconosciuto la sensazione tattile offerta dai suoi capelli riccioluti “Forza. Capisco che tu sia stanco, ma non possiamo permettere che quei tagli si infettino.” disse pazientemente e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa lo spingesse ad insistere tanto. Lo aveva salvato, certo, e l’etica professionale gli imponeva di prendersi cura di un uomo ferito. Ma Sherlock non era in pericolo di vita, lui era stanco e non aveva nessun obbligo nei suoi confronti se non un puro interesse di tipo… curioso? Poi Sherlock fece capolino dalla coperta e John rimase nuovamente a bocca aperta di fronte a quel viso. Andava pazzo per un bel viso, era sempre la prima cosa che guardava in un’altra persona. Ma quel viso non era semplicemente bello. Si sforzò di chiudere la bocca e non sembrare un completo idiota, quindi appoggiò la fronte sul divano e osservò il pavimento mentre borbottava “Ho davvero bisogno che tu vada a farti una doccia, Sherlock.”  
John inspirò ed espirò lentamente e per nulla al mondo alzò nuovamente il viso su Sherlock finché non sentì il divano abbassarsi assieme al fruscio di una coperta che cadeva e, dopo qualche istante, il rumore di una porta che si chiudeva e di acqua che scorreva. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e, finalmente, si rialzò in piedi.  
Mentre si toglieva la giacca, osservò i vari oggetti all’interno dell’appartamento per cercare di dedurre qualche dettaglio sulla vita di Sherlock: i due oggetti che saltarono subito all’occhio furono il violino e il microscopio e non riuscì proprio a non domandarsi come quel metarazza riuscisse a suonare uno strumento così sensibile e a maneggiare attrezzature così delicate con gli artigli che si ritrovava.  
Gli artigli, già. Tastò guancia e petto nei punti in cui era stato graffiato e l’espressione impaurita di Sherlock gli si ripresentò nella mente causandogli non poco dispiacere. E capì che forse era quello che lo fermava, che gli impediva di andarsene: sapere che, una volta andatosene, Sherlock sarebbe rimasto solo dopo tutto quello che aveva già passato, lo faceva stare male. Era vero, lui non gli doveva nulla, ma, in fondo, John non aveva nessuno che lo attendesse a casa, quindi perché non rimanere qualche minuto in più a tranquillizzare Sherlock? Tutt’al più, sembrava andargli a genio, graffi iniziali a parte. Il fatto, inoltre, che Sherlock fosse l’ottava meraviglia del mondo era  _assolutamente_ in secondo piano.  
Non fece in tempo a pensarlo, che Sherlock rientrò in salotto grondante d’acqua da capo a piedi, con la cassetta del primo soccorso in mano e totalmente, gloriosamente, stupendamente,  _nudo_. Una sottile linea color porcellana, una lunga coda nera e due graziose orecchie ricoperte di pelo dello stesso colore.  _Nudo_. John perse l’abilità di deglutire.  
“Mrrr.” intonò Sherlock per poi andare a sdraiarsi sul divano: appoggiò a terra la cassetta ed attese. Non sembrava importargli di inzuppare il divano d’acqua o, ad esempio, di essere nudo davanti ad uno che era poco più di un estraneo e che, guarda caso, si attardava a raggiungerlo. Quindi borbottò nuovamente “Mrrrrr.”  
“...sì.” tossì John che fece, letteralmente, un passo più lungo della propria gambe per cercare di sistemare lo scomodo gonfiore formatosi all’altezza del bacino. Tossì nuovamente, quindi si inginocchiò di fronte al divano: prim’ancora di aprire la cassetta del pronto soccorso tuttavia, recuperò da terra la coperta con la quale coprì la zona pubica di Sherlock. Lo sentì sbuffare teatralmente: a quanto pareva i metarazza si sentivano a proprio agio con la nudità. John lo annotò mentalmente.  
Sherlock non tolse gli occhi dal viso di John neanche per un istante: aveva intrecciato le dita delle mani che aveva poi adagiato al centro del proprio torace e, a sua volta, si godeva lo spettacolo.  
“Quanto ci vorrà prima che tu possa parlare nuovamente?” chiese John mentre iniziava a disinfettargli tagli e abrasioni “Puoi mimarmelo con le dita.”  
Ma il metarazza, per nulla intenzionato ad abbassarsi a mimare un simile gesto, si limitò a fare spallucce. Sospirò un miagolio, poi, quando John passò il cotone imbevuto sul taglio più profondo, poco sopra l’ombelico.  
“Scusami, tesoro.” scosse poi il capo per quell’epiteto che lui stesso aveva pronunciato: lo usava spesso, in verità, ma solo con Tom e con quelle pochissime persone con le quali aveva stretto in passato un legame affettivo.  
A quel nomignolo, Sherlock non riuscì a controllare la glottide che iniziò a vibrare producendo piccole fusa che gli fecero tremare anche il diaframma e la pelle sovrastante. Intralciò inevitabilmente l’operato di John che stava medicando proprio quel punto, ma controllare quel riflesso era praticamente impossibile.  
A John fuggì un risolino e, sperando di far passare quel movimento come casuale, fece risalire la mano sul viso di Sherlock sfiorandogli lentamente la pelle del torace. Poi tornò ad osservare quel volto che lo aveva praticamente incantato e al quale sorrise affabile “Sono contento di essere arrivato prima che ti facessero veramente del male.” gli accarezzò la guancia prima di risalire sull’orecchio sinistro: non aveva mai avuto a che fare con un metarazza così da vicino e non sapeva se quel gesto potesse risultare offensivo, ma a giudicare dall’espressione beata dell’altro concluse che no, non la prese male.  
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e mugolò compiaciuto arrivando a spingere il proprio capo contro quella mano così gentile che era anche stata capace di impugnare un’arma e di salvarlo dalla vergogna della mutilazione. Quando, poi, sentì che il contatto stava per sfumare, che John stava per allontanare la mano dal suo viso, scattò in avanti e gli circondò il collo col braccio destro.  
John bloccò i propri movimenti. Si stupì almeno in parte della rapidità di Sherlock perché nonostante sapesse che, in quanto felinidi, i metarazza fossero più veloci degli esseri umani, non poteva immaginare fino a che punto potessero arrivare. Deglutì e rimase fermo “Non voglio farti del male, stai tranquillo.”  
Ma John aveva completamente travisato l’intento di Sherlock che, invece, avvicinò le labbra sulla guancia che aveva graffiato: vi strofinò sopra la punta del naso in una rapida annusata, quindi iniziò a baciarla, prima delicatamente, poi con maggior vigore, aiutandosi anche con la punta della lingua.  
“Oh. Mio. Dio.” sillabò John i cui tentativi di allontanarsi da quelle carezze erano oltremodo imbarazzanti: appoggiò la mano destra sul fianco di Sherlock, ma invece si fare leva per scostarsi chiuse la presa attorno a quel vellutato pezzo di carne. Così come anche il proprio ruotare il capo che, più che per sfuggire a quei baci, sembrava esser fatto per suggerirgli di scendere sul collo e, perché no, anche sul torace. D’altronde Sherlock lo aveva graffiato anche lì, giusto?  
Fu proprio ciò che Sherlock fece, in verità: continuando a tenerlo fermo con il braccio destro, usò il sinistro per stracciargli ulteriormente la maglietta in modo da potersi prendere cura anche di quel punto.  
John inspirò a lungo perché fu proprio quel dettaglio a fargli avere nuovamente un contatto con la realtà: Sherlock stava accarezzando, baciando, leccando solo quei punti in cui lo stesso lo aveva ferito. Il suo intento non era erotico. Il suo voleva essere un quieto ricambiare un favore e lui non poteva certamente approfittarne. Lui non  _voleva_ approfittarsene. Si alzò, dunque, in maniera piuttosto brusca ed indietreggiò lentamente “Sei a posto, le ferite non erano gravi fortunatamente.” rischiò di inciampare sulla cassetta del pronto soccorso, ma non cadde e, anzi, aggiustò la mira per potersi avvicinare alla porta “Devi solo riposare ora e se proprio vuoi stare tranquillo, magari domani vai in ospedale. Ti tratteranno bene lì.”  
Sherlock emise un verso contrariato quando vide John avvicinarsi alla porta: scattò in piedi e corse per interporsi tra l’umano e l’uscio che, se oltrepassato, avrebbe decretato la sua dipartita dall’appartamento. E certamente Sherlock non voleva che John se ne andasse. Non era sicuro del perché, non del tutto almeno: l’istinto parlava, certamente, ma sapeva di essere incuriosito da quell’umano anche sotto un punto di vista che non fosse puramente fisico.  
“Sher…” sospirò John che dopo aver recuperato la giacca si avvicinò nuovamente alla porta “Devo proprio andare ora…”  
Sherlock lo osservò meglio e non poté fare a meno di notare che John insisteva a voler tenere la giacca davanti a sé, davanti al ventre e al bacino e non faticò a confermare il pensiero che già si era formato nella propria mente. Avanzò verso John, dunque e fu proprio quella finta riluttanza nel farsi toccare che lo aiutò a confermare la propria tesa: quell’umano era inequivocabilmente eccitato. Ringhiò un verso gutturale e tornò ad osservarlo in volto.  
John, che in quel momento avrebbe voluto che un qualsiasi alieno lo rapisse o, in alternativa, lo polverizzasse, indietreggiò un poco ed indicò la porta con lo sguardo “Ecco, vedi, per questo devo andarmene. Io…” deglutì perché come diavolo poteva spiegare a Sherlock che solo mezzora prima di incontrarlo doveva scontare la frustrazione sessuale per il rifiuto di Tom e che quindi non sarebbe stato opportuno neanche pensare di potersi rifare su di lui? “Senti, non ti starò a spiegare le mie condizioni perché le capirebbe anche un idiota e tu non lo sei. Io… ho davvero bisogno di andare via. Perché tu…” si morse la lingua e si maledisse: perché diavolo doveva dare ulteriori spiegazioni?  
“Mrrrr?” gorgheggiò Sherlock che, più avanzava, più faceva allontanare John dalla porta indirizzandolo, invece, verso la poltrona nera. Esultò internamente ed aumentò il passo facendo sì che anche John si adeguasse a quella velocità finché non lo vide cadere proprio sull’ampio e comodo cuscino di quella seduta.  
John non fece in tempo a rialzarsi che si ritrovò bloccato dal peso del metarazza “Sherlock… tu sei…” deglutì colpevole perché, sotto sotto, si rese conto di non stare facendo nulla per scrollarselo di dosso: lo aveva portato su per le scale, quindi la forza di certo non gli mancava “...bellissimo…” esalò espirando tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni “Ma io… Cioè tu…”  
Seduto a cavalcioni sull’umano, Sherlock si fermò per un istante: che John non volesse perché lui era un metarazza? Lo espresse istintivamente prendendo tra le mani le proprie orecchie feline e tirandole un poco.  
Ma John scosse rapidamente il capo “No, tesoro, no. Non è perché sei un metarazza.” sorrise di riflesso al sorriso di Sherlock che, subito dopo, gli strappò la giacca dalle mani per lanciarla a terra. John deglutì nuovamente e smise per un istante quell’accenno di ribellione per spiegare le proprie ragioni “Non voglio che tu faccia nulla per senso del dovere. Non ti devi sdebitare di nulla, okay?” lo vide reclinare il capo di lato, quindi ripeté “Non voglio una ricompensa. L’ho fatto perché era giusto.”  
Sherlock sembrava ancora confuso: non aveva mai pensato nulla del genere. Figurarsi! Ma era ovvio che John lo potesse pensare perché lui, dopo tutto, non lo conosceva affatto.  
“Non voglio che tu, una volta che riuscirai a controllare nuovamente il tuo istinto, possa pentirti di qualcosa che hai fatto ora che non riesci a controllarti.” spiegò John pazientemente accarezzandogli l’orecchio destro “Sei una meravigliosa creatura e vorrei davvero che tu possa essere felice ora e in futuro.”  
“Mrrr…” gorgheggiò Sherlock, la coda che si muoveva allegramente “Mrrr…”  
“Chissà cosa vorresti dire…” sussurrò John che, di fronte alla calma di Sherlock credette di essere riuscito a convincerlo “Beh, allora io andr…”  
“Mrrr!” ripeté Sherlock, che tuttavia, non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare andare John. Scese da lui con un balzo, ma solo per sistemarsi al meglio tra le sue gambe aperte, in ginocchio davanti alla poltrona: la coda si muoveva velocemente, allo stesso ritmo delle mani artigliate che slacciarono rapidamente i pantaloni di John.  
“Sherlock!” John tentò l’ultima protesta, che morì nello stesso istante in cui l’altro gli prese l’erezione in bocca. Non gli aveva neanche abbassato i pantaloni, si era limitato ad aprirgli bottone e cerniera e a fargli uscire il pene duro e gonfio dall’intimo che aveva un vivace color rosso primario. Sarebbe stata anche dolorosa come operazione, data l’angolazione in cui era stato piegato, ma ogni pena era sparita nel momento in cui Sherlock glielo aveva preso in bocca e aveva iniziato a succhiarglielo implacabilmente. Trasalì sia per la sorpresa che per quell’eccitazione mista a sollievo che lo fece inarcare sulla poltrona. Benedetto metarazza, la sapeva usare davvero bene quella bellissima bocca a forma di cuore. Anche se, data la sua frustrazione sessuale e l’incredibile bellezza dell’altro, Sherlock avrebbe anche potuto essere un novellino che John avrebbe comunque goduto come un verginello alla prima esperienza sessuale.  
Sherlock esultò compiaciuto e quando capì che, a quel punto, John non se ne sarebbe più andato, smise di succhiargli il pene con forza per poterci giocare un po’ più lentamente: lo estrasse dalla bocca e senza interrompere il contatto visivo con l’umano, iniziò a leccare l’asta in tutta la sua lunghezza. Approfittò di quel momento per fargli scendere i pantaloni e l’intimo, graffiandogli leggermente la pelle delle gambe al suo passaggio: non l’avrebbe ferito, avrebbe solo lasciato dieci sottili righe rosse che sarebbero ben presto tornate del loro colore originale. E quando finalmente gli ebbe sfilato i pantaloni, poté allargargli abbastanza le gambe per riuscire a succhiargli anche i testicoli: il suono prodotto da John in quel frangente lo divertì e lo appagò al contempo.  
“Oddio…” imprecò John le cui buone intenzioni di non approfittarsi del metarazza che aveva appena salvato andarono a farsi benedire quando divaricò ulteriormente le gambe di sua spontanea volontà e nel momento in cui gli appoggiò la mancina sul capo “Oddio… sì…” ansimò quando Sherlock iniziò a masturbarlo con la mano poiché la bocca era impegnata a mordergli l’interno delle cosce.  
Sherlock smise di morderlo quando riconobbe l’inconfondibile odore del liquido precoitale arricchire il già delizioso profumo di John. Quindi appoggiò nuovamente le labbra sul pene dell’umano, giocando con la punta, leccando via quell’assaggio di ciò che avrebbe avuto poco tempo dopo. Era tutto istinto in quel momento, lo sapeva, ma quale metarazza credeva di poter rimanere completamente lucido in un momento del genere? Estrasse gli artigli con i quali si liberò di ciò che rimaneva della maglia di John: lo voleva nudo, voleva che fossero uguali in quel momento. Prima che le sue dita tornassero inoffensive, gli passò le punte degli artigli sui capezzoli, poi sugli addominali, divertito dai brividi che gli stava causando.  
“Sherlock… oh mio…” gemette John che dopo essersi strappato da dosso i brandelli di cotone che gli erano rimasti, riappoggiò le mani sul capo dell’altro: lo accarezzò, lo grattò dietro le orecchie e nei momenti in cui sentiva le onde di piacere investirlo gli stringeva anche quei ricci così imperfetti da risultare assolutamente senza difetti.  
Le fusa che nacquero dal petto di Sherlock risuonarono all’interno della propria bocca, donando ulteriore piacere a John che si sentì letteralmente vibrare sotto le cure del metarazza. Sherlock prese la mancina di John con le dita della quale intrecciò le proprie, accontentandosi di avere su di sé l’altra mano che continuava ad accarezzargli le orecchie. Sprofondò col naso nel bacino di John, inspirando a lungo e continuando a leccarlo finché non sentì le sue gambe iniziare a tremare: lo prese nuovamente in bocca, allora, iniziando a succhiare forte finché non sentì il proprio palato riempirsi del piacere di quell’umano fantastico che ora stava mugolando il suo nome.  
John vide Sherlock leccargli via ogni più piccola goccia di liquido seminale e, chissà per quale ragione, la cosa lo inorgoglì e lo compiacque enormemente. Rimase in silenzio per almeno tre minuti, continuando a guardare il metarazza ancora inginocchiato tra le sue gambe: si domandava cosa avesse voluto dimostrare Sherlock in quel modo. Davvero il suo unico scopo era farlo rimanere per la notte? Inoltre, a dirla tutta, sembrava anche che l’altro non avesse alcuna urgenza di raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo.  
Sherlock appoggiò la guancia sul ginocchio di John e ricambiò lo sguardo: non si sarebbe mai staccato da quegli occhi blu.  
John, d’altro canto, vide le profonde occhiaie inscurire la pelle candida del viso di Sherlock e decise che la serata dovesse finire lì: si alzò per poi chinarsi e prendere il metarazza in braccio. Gli sorrise, poi, rassicurandolo “Resterò qui per la notte. Dimmi dov’è la camera da letto, abbiamo bisogno di riposare.”  
Sherlock strusciò la cima del naso sotto il mento di John, quindi gli indicò la direzione della propria camera da letto: la coda si muoveva felice e le fusa riempivano la stanza musicalmente.  
Dopo che John ebbe portato entrambi in camera, obbligò Sherlock a fare in modo che entrambi indossassero dei pantaloni comodi durante la notte e quando ebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva, si infilò sotto le coperte seguito a ruota dal metarazza.  
Sherlock gli si appallottolò addosso, felice e soddisfatto di aver ottenuto ciò che voleva: fece le fusa anche qualche minuto dopo essersi addormentato, libero da qualsiasi tensione e con un umano tutto per sé contro il quale accoccolarsi.  
Anche John, d’altro canto, non poté che ritenere la giornata stranamente bizzarra e, perché no, interessante: tutto si sarebbe aspettato, una volta concluso il proprio lavoro, tranne che Tom lo rifiutasse e che, soprattutto, avrebbe incontrato uno straordinario metarazza che si affezzionasse a lui in maniera così istintiva. Poi abbassava lo sguardo verso Sherlock, che stringeva tra le braccia come mai aveva fatto con nessun altro dopo Tom e non poté che sorridere. Non era semplicemente soddisfatto per il piacere che l’altro gli aveva donato, no e non era neanche solo una questione di curiosità nei confronti di quella particolare razza. Era tutta la sfera affettiva e di dolcezza che si era creata tra loro ad appagarlo inaspettatamente: John non credeva che sarebbe stato in grado di affezionarsi a qualcuno in quel periodo, ma evidentemente, stringendo a sé quel bellissimo uomo che ricambiò nel sonno strusciando il naso sulla sua guancia, si rese conto che anche per lui c’era ancora la possibilità di essere felice assieme a qualcun altro.  
   
Il mattino successivo John si svegliò con addosso la piacevole sensazione di essere stato cullato tutta la notte: mugolò prima di aprire gli occhi e, quando lo fece, la prima cosa che vide fu il bellissimo viso di Sherlock appoggiato sul suo stesso cuscino, accoccolato almeno in parte su di lui, ancora pacificamente addormentato. E, non di meno, il braccio sinistro di John gli fasciava i fianchi e lo teneva stretto a sé: evidentemente lo aveva abbracciato nel sonno senza rendersene conto.  
John rimase in silenzio ad osservare Sherlock ancora un po’: era da molto che non si svegliava assieme a qualcuno e, sicuramente, era da tantissimo tempo che non provava quella sensazione. Quella che si prova quando qualcuno stravede per te e non vorrebbe fare altro che stringerti, coccolarti, baciarti… Beh, di baci non ce n’erano stati, ma John non sembrava per nulla contrario a quell’idea. C’era da dire che, però, non conosceva Sherlock. Non sapeva nulla di lui a parte che, a detta di quell’ispettore di Scotland Yard, a volte collaborava con la polizia. Ma in che modo? Era un detective privato? Certo che, se solo Sherlock potesse parlare…  
Interruppe i propri pensieri quando sentì Sherlock muoversi e stiracchiarsi esageratamente, allungando tutti gli arti come farebbe un felino: poi lo vide sbadigliare e, finalmente, lo guardò. Dopo una leggera sorpresa iniziale, Sherlock sembrò riconoscerlo: gli sorrise, dunque, ed agitò la lunga coda nera, ma non parlò ancora.  
John sospirò: neanche una bella dormita lo aveva aiutato a riacquistare l’uso della parola. E dire che era così curioso di sentirlo parlare. Ricambiò comunque il sorriso e mosse la mano che lo stringeva in una piccola carezza “Buongiorno.” rise al miagolio che ebbe come risposta “Non ti spiace se faccio una doccia, vero? Poi facciamo colazione, va bene?”  
Sherlock sembrò restio a volerlo lasciare uscire dal letto, ma ci vollero solo due o tre grattini dietro l’orecchio per fargli perdere le forze e farlo rotolare nelle lenzuola, sonnecchiante e adorante.  
   
Sherlock attese di udire rumori provenienti dalla cucina per alzarsi. Dopo una veloce puntatina in bagno, infatti, fece capolino nel soggiorno dal quale spiò John armeggiare tra fornelli e bollitore del tea. Tuttavia, appena si accorse di un particolare dettaglio, mugolò infastidito e lo avvicinò al punto da intralciare la sua preparazione della colazione.  
“Cosa?” John inarcò un sopracciglio nel sentire Sherlock borbottare tanti piccoli lamenti felini “Che c’è?” domandò ancora quando vide la coda agitarsi nervosamente.  
Sherlock ringhiò per poi stringergli possessivamente le braccia attorno alla vita. Ma John sembrava non capire, quindi gli tirò i jeans attraverso i passanti della cintura e miagolò forte.  
“Sherlock.” travisò John, completamente “Non staremo nudi mentre faremo colazione. Potrebbe salire la signora Hudson. E anche se non dovesse salire… no, proprio no.”  
Sherlock sbuffò sonoramente e dopo essersi guardato attorno, individuò i pantaloni che aveva prestato a John per la notte e dopo averli presi in mano glieli indicò. Ma lo sguardo di John sembrava ancora confuso.  _Ah, stupidi, stupidi umani!_  Gli tirò nuovamente il passante dei jeans e gli mise in mano i pantaloni del pigiama:  _più chiaro di così, non si può!_  
John spense pazientemente i fornelli e annuì “Cosa c’è che non va coi miei jeans? Non posso certamente uscire in pigiama! Ah, ho preso in prestito una tua maglietta perché la mia… beh, è tutta rotta.”  
Sherlock ringhiò frustrato: era proprio quello il problema! Quindi gli porse nuovamente il pigiama e riprese a strattonare i jeans. John non se ne doveva andare.  
A quel punto, finalmente, John intuì il problema: fermò i polsi di Sherlock e seguì per qualche istante il continuo scodinzolio frenetico che sbatteva da una parte contro una sedia, dall’altra contro una cassettiera “Sherlock, io… devo uscire. Devo andare a casa mia.”  
Sherlock soffiò di fronte a quelle parole e fece per liberare i propri polsi, ma non ci riuscì. Quindi soffiò di nuovo e mugolò basso, osservando John con uno sguardo iracondo e oltraggiato.  
“Sherlock…” John provò ad avvicinarlo a sé e quando ci riuscì, vide che Sherlock gli dava la schiena, offeso e oltremodo shockato “Questo non vuol dire che non ci vedremo più. Io voglio rivederti. Ma la mia vita non è qui, in questa casa.”  
Era forse quello il problema? Credeva che non ci fosse spazio anche per lui? Sherlock si divincolò, ma solo per avere libertà di movimento: fu lui ad afferrarlo per il polso, infatti, con l’intento di trascinarlo al piano di sopra. Quando ci riuscì, mostrò a John la camera disabitata sul cui letto lo spinse prima di mostrargli gli armadi e i cassetti vuoti. Un chiaro messaggio:  _resta_.  
John rimase a bocca aperta di fronte alla proposta di Sherlock “Tu vuoi… un coinquilino?” domandò per poi ricordarsi che non aveva coinquilini dai tempi del college, piccola parentesi con Tom a parte. Vide Sherlock alzare le spalle a quella domanda, quindi ne fece un’altra “Vorresti un coinquilino che possa essere anche tuo amico, vero? E pensi che io possa esserlo, mh?”  
Sherlock distolse lo sguardo da John, imbarazzato:  _cosa voleva, anche i segnali di fumo?_  Ah, se solo avesse potuto parlare gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere.  
John si alzò dal letto e dopo esserglisi avvicinato gli avvolse le braccia attorno ai fianchi e lo strinse in una presa morbida: andò anche alla ricerca del suo sguardo che, però, si fece negare “Vuoi qualcuno che si prenda cura di te?” lo sentì miagolare una lunga serie di note lamentose quindi si corresse “No, certo, tu sei in grado di prenderti cura di te stesso da solo.” gli sorrise e, questa volta, fu lui a strusciargli la punta del naso addosso “Ma ti piacerebbe avere un amico su cui poter sempre contare.”  
Sherlock fu colpito dal gesto di John, da quel suo strusciare il viso su di sé: non riuscì a frenare l’istinto di cercare quello stesso naso su cui strusciarvi la punta del proprio in un saluto felino. Non riuscì a non emozionarsi un poco, arrossendo leggermente per quel gesto che per un umano potrà anche sembrare banale, ma che per un metarazza è simbolo di affetto. Miagolò piano, annuendo appena.  
John sorrise intenerito e valutò l’offerta: certo, era sicuro che avrebbe rivisto Sherlock perché,  _dio!_ , era stupendo ed era veramente curioso di conoscere il suo lato umano, ma non si aspettava un invito del genere. Fino alla sera prima, se gli avessero chiesto se sarebbe stato in grado di avere un coinquilino, John avrebbe risposto di no. Eppure in quel momento, mentre accarezzava il capo di Sherlock verso il quale sembrava avere una particolare predisposizione alle coccole, gli sarebbe sembrato assurdo il contrario. Se fosse uscito da quell’appartamento, non avrebbe fatto altro che pensare a Sherlock, ne era sicuro. E siccome John era del partito che era meglio pentirsi di aver fatto, piuttosto che pentirsi di non aver fatto mai, decise di non escludere la questione a priori e, anzi, sembrava più propenso ad accettare quella proposta. Stava per comunicarglielo quando lo vide voltarsi improvvisamente e soffiare verso il piano di sotto prima di precipitarvisi. Ovviamente, John lo seguì.  
Quando John scese in soggiorno, la prima cosa che vide fu Sherlock agitare la coda e ringhiare a bassa voce verso la porta: si allarmò, dunque, portando rapidamente l’attenzione verso l’uscio e l’individuo che fece il proprio ingresso nell’appartamento.  
Era un altro metarazza dal pelo ramato, più vicino al rosso che al castano: il portamento era reso ulteriormente fiero dall’elegante abito di taglio classico che portava la cui giacca celava in parte la coda che avvolgeva la vita in maniera ordinata. Aveva con sé un ombrello coordinato con la pochette nel taschino e la catenina di un orologio tascabile spuntava appena dal panciotto. Il suo sguardo freddo saettò da Sherlock a John non appena l’umano entrò nella stanza.  
La schiena di John fu percorsa da un brivido di fronte allo sguardo severo del metarazza: sicuramente, l’impressione istintiva che gli aveva dato era totalmente opposta a quella provata con Sherlock. Lo stesso Sherlock che gli si mise davanti quando si accorse dell’insistenza dell’altro metarazza che continuava a fissarlo da testa a piedi.  
“Splendido.” esordì seccato il metarazza che, di fronte alla reazione di Sherlock, scosse disgustato il capo “Sherlock sei un disonore. Un completo disonore.”  
Sherlock mugolò piano, continuando ad agitare nervosamente la coda.  
“Non riuscire a controllare l’istinto alla tua età è vergognoso.” la nota di rimprovero nella voce del metarazza era resa più aspra dall’espressione disgustata che esibiva “Per questo quegli stupidi umani ci chiamano meticci, animali, bestie. Guardati, non riesci neanche a parlare.”  
“Ehi.” protestò John che non riuscì a fronteggiare il metarazza solo perché Sherlock gli impedì di sorpassarlo “Lei sa almeno cosa ha dovuto subire Sherlock? Sa cosa ha rischiato? E chi lei chi diavolo è? Mh? Che si permette di venire qui ad atteggiarsi a capo dei metarazza e sputare sentenze senza neanche conoscere i fatti?”  
Il metarazza rispose prima con un’occhiataccia a Sherlock quando lo sentì mugolare sommessamente, quindi spostò l’attenzione su John al quale sorrise in maniera affettata e quanto mai falsa “Ragioniamo un attimo per assurdo e ammettiamo che io le debba delle spiegazioni.” premise sarcasticamente “Io sono Mycroft Holmes, fratello maggiore di Sherlock. E sì, dottor Watson, so cosa è accaduto ieri: ho letto i verbali di Scotland Yard. Si aspetta che la ringrazi, forse?”  
Una volta digerita la notizia del grado di parentela dei due metarazza e che, per qualche motivo, quell’uomo aveva accesso ai documenti privati della polizia, John scosse il capo “Ringraziarmi? Perché, le interessa qualcosa della salute di Sherlock?”  
“E a lei?” ribatté Mycroft avanzando di qualche passo: vide Sherlock soffiargli e lo ammonì prima con lo sguardo, poi con le parole “Smettila immediatamente. Sai cosa succede quando mi arrabbio.”  
John rimase un attimo interdetto: era vero che aveva conosciuto Sherlock solo il giorno prima, eppure… sentiva che per lui sarebbe stato disposto pure ad uccidere se fosse stato necessario. Se la sera precedente avesse dovuto uccidere qualcuno pur di salvarlo beh, sì, l’avrebbe fatto. Quindi annuì “Sì. Tengo a lui. Sicuramente tengo abbastanza a lui da difenderlo davanti a qualcuno che non fa altro che biasimarlo.”  
Mycroft sospirò teatralmente “Che cuore tenero, dottor Watson. E dire che, in realtà, lei è una bomba pronta ad esplodere.” gli angoli della bocca si alzarono in un sorriso fetente “Sì. Ho letto il suo fascicolo. So tutto. E tu, Sherlock? Cosa sai veramente di quest’uomo?” alzò lo sguardo da John a Sherlock che, seppur indietreggiando un poco, continuava a soffiargli e a tenere l’umano dietro di sé. Mycroft era un uomo paziente nel lavoro, ma per quanto riguardava Sherlock aveva esaurito buona parte della sua pazienza, soprattutto per quanto riguardava i suoi infiniti capricci. Gli mostrò i canini, dunque e soffiò a sua volta, con l’unica differenza che, mentre Sherlock sembrava un gatto randagio pronto a preservare un pezzo di cibo trovato nella spazzatura, Mycroft somigliava molto più ad una tigre che difendeva il territorio. Era incredibilmente terrificante, una spaventosa creatura che aveva il perfetto controllo del proprio istinto e che sapeva sfruttare al meglio entrambe le proprie sfere temperamentali a proprio vantaggio.  
John trasalì percettibilmente, ma la sua umana reazione era nulla in confronto a quella di Sherlock che si nascose tremante dietro di lui, con la coda tra le gambe, infilandogli gli artigli nel torace nel tentativo di aggrapparsi a qualcosa che calmasse il proprio istinto.  
Ma anche l’uomo ha una sfera istintuale, molto più piccola rispetto a quella dei metarazza, ma comunque presente. E se la sua metà da dottore gli suggeriva di provare con la diplomazia, la sua parte militaresca lo fece reagire sferrando un pugno sul viso perfettamente curato di Mycroft.  
Mentre Sherlock reagì spalancando gli occhi e smettendo di tremare, Mycroft smise di soffiare ed indietreggiò tenendosi la guancia con la mano destra. Sapeva che John non aveva certamente usato tutta la sua forza: il suo era stato un mezzo per farlo smettere di intimorire Sherlock. O forse era stato un avvertimento? Sorrise, Mycroft, nel riportare lo sguardo sulle due persone che aveva di fronte “Molto bene. Ho preso la mia decisione.”  
“Decisione?” chiede John mentre accarezzava le mani di Sherlock nel tentativo di fargli ritrarre gli artigli dal proprio torace: non facevano tanto male, ma non era sicuramente una sensazione piacevole da provare. Riuscì nel proprio intento e non poté fare a meno di sorridere di fronte alle quasi impercettibili carezze con cui Sherlock rimpiazzò le sue stesse unghiate.  
“La assumo, dottor Watson.” annunciò Mycroft, trionfante, voltandosi e camminando verso il caminetto “Ho letto che ora che sta facendo la guardia privata e che il suo ultimo contratto si è concluso proprio ieri, quindi da oggi la assumo io.” sospirò di fronte alle facce sorprese degli altri due, quindi approfondì la propria spiegazione “È più che palese che Sherlock non sappia ancora controllare il proprio istinto felino e col lavoro che insiste a voler fare risulta essere molto rischioso. Già, Sherlock, non puoi soffiare contro le pallottole, non le fermi in quel modo, sai?” ridacchiò perché sapeva quanto infastidisse Sherlock sentirsi trattare come uno stupido “Quindi, vista la chiara complicità che vi lega, ho deciso di assumerla. Lei lo istruirà.”  
John scosse il capo “Non posso accettare. Non voglio essere pagato per prendermi cura di Sherlock.”  
Il sorriso calmo e affettato era costante sul volto di Mycroft “Ma lei ha bisogno di una retribuzione.”  
John sospirò: com’era possibile essere passato dall’essere un single inattaccabile, indipendente col proprio lavoro adrenalico e appagante, all’essere assunto dall’uomo più spocchioso del mondo per prendersi cura di suo fratello che, sì, era fantastico, ma che si rivelava sempre più essere un’autentica gatta da pelare? Si staccò da Sherlock, ormai calmo, seppur guardingo, per rispondere a Mycroft “Cercherò di conciliare entrambe le occupazioni. Mi prenderò cura di Sherlock quando non lavorerò.”  
“Dottor Watson, sa meglio di me che il lavoro può tenerla lontano da casa anche per settimane.” replicò Mycroft che dimostrò di aver letto il fascicolo riguardante John molto bene “Non è accettabile. Lei deve seguire Sherlock costantemente.” attese una replica da parte dell’ex soldato per soli tre secondi, al seguito dei quali batté le mani trionfante “Molto bene, allora inizia oggi.”  
“No, aspetti. Troverò un lavoro diverso.” John era esasperato “Il medico. Posso esercitare la professione, ovviamente.” spalancò gli occhi per quella sua stessa affermazione: se Tom avesse saputo che aveva preso questa decisione nel giro di tre secondi e per un uomo conosciuto neanche ventiquattro ore prima, si sarebbe certamente infuriato. E con ragione.  
Mycroft sembrò concordare di buon grado, ma c’era un ultimo compromesso “Part time, però. La farò assumere in un ambulatorio che permetta flessibilità di orario.”  
John spalancò le braccia verso l’esterno “Potrei cortesemente avere un ruolo nelle scelte che riguardano la mia vita?” sbottò esasperato. In cosa si era cacciato? E perché non usciva semplicemente da quella porta?  
Mycroft tornò serio. Estremamente serio. Alzò la punta del naso per aria e pronunciò solenne “Ha scelto di legarsi a Sherlock Holmes, dottor Watson. La sua vita non le appartiene più. Non completamente, quanto meno.”  
“Legarmi? Ci conosciamo da ieri, per l’amor del cielo!” evitò di osservare Sherlock: non voleva anche sentirsi in colpa in quel momento.  
“Allora prendete una decisione. Entrambi.” tuonò Mycroft, ancor più serio. Quindi li passò in rassegna entrambi, passando prima per l’ex medico militare “John. Se lei ora rifiuta questo lavoro, non dovrà vedere Sherlock mai più. E mi creda, ho i mezzi per impedirglielo.” poi osservò il fratello verso il quale scoccò un’occhiata severa ma sinceramente apprensiva “E tu, Sherlock. Sei davvero convinto di volerti affezionare ad un altro essere umano dopo quello che è successo con Victor Trevor?”  
E ora chi diavolo era questo Victor Trevor? E cosa aveva fatto a Sherlock? John provò un’istintiva stretta allo stomaco ed osservò, finalmente, Sherlock. Lo vide abbassare le orecchie e mugolare infastidito prima di alzare lo sguardo verso di lui: aveva un’espressione intristita disegnata sul viso che culminò con un piccolo sospiro e col naso che venne strofinato infantilmente sul dorso della mano. Che all’improvviso avesse cambiato idea? Che, alla luce dei ricordi che lo legavano a quel Victor Trevor, avesse deciso che non voleva più dividere la propria vita e il proprio appartamento con qualsiasi altro essere umano? John stava per dirgli qualcosa, che non sapeva cosa quell’idiota gli avesse fatto ma che lui era diverso, che non era vero che suo fratello poteva tenerli separati, ma poi Sherlock fece qualcosa.  
Sherlock si avvicinò alla porta dell’appartamento e dopo essercisi messo davanti per bloccare l’uscita, osservò prima Mycroft, poi John. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò molto e dopo qualche miagolio incomprensibile pronunciò un confusamente accennato, ma al tempo stesso palese “Mrr _resta_ w.”  
E se anche John avesse voluto scegliere di non avere più nulla a che fare coi metarazza, di fronte a quella richiesta così semplice eppure così sentita, non poté fare altro che voltarsi verso Mycroft e annuire, prima di tornare ad osservare Sherlock e sorridergli “Accetto.”  
Mycroft sospirò un annoiato “Oh, che romantico.” poi prese lo smartphone in mano: mentre mandava un SMS alla propria collaboratrice, osservò di sottecchi Sherlock che si avvicinava a John per strusciargli la punta del naso sulla guancia e non poté che domandarsi se quell’umano fosse davvero così speciale. Non sembrava avere le stesse intenzioni di Victor Trevor, certamente, ma sperava comunque che non si sarebbe stufato di Sherlock una volta che fosse tornato a parlare. Infilò il telefono in tasca e riprese a parlare “Molto bene, John. Ho informato i miei uomini: le porteranno qui tutte le sue cose, si occuperanno di disdire il contratto dell’appartamento a Clapham e a cercare un ambulatorio non troppo lontano da qui.”  
John, con le braccia inevitabilmente piene di Sherlock, annuì con un sospiro “Avrei fatto anche da solo.”  
Mycroft si rigirò l’orologio tascabile tra le mani “La mia maniera è più rapida ed efficiente.”  
“Non lo metto in dubbio.” quando poi vide che Mycroft stava per abbandonare l’appartamento, gli indicò Sherlock con un cenno del capo “Ehm, tra quanto parlerà?”  
Il metarazza alzò le spalle “Non saprei, varia sempre a seconda dello shock emotivo subito.” poi rise, questa volta sinceramente divertito “Ma mi creda, non abbia fretta che ricominci a parlare.”  
John osservò Sherlock che, a sua volta, guardò altrove con aria altezzosa, quindi chiese “Perché?”  
Mycroft rise ancora, lanciando un’occhiata divertita al fratello che, invece, lo ignorò “Oh, lo scoprirà.” si ricompose, poi, avviandosi verso le scale “Arrivederci.”  
“S-salve…” salutò John in un sospiro prima di tornare ad osservare Sherlock “Non dirmi che sei un antipatico, mh?” domandò a metà tra il serio e il divertito e di fronte alle moine del metarazza gli grattò il capo “Stai cercando di arruffianarti? Ah, io lo so, sei un antipatico coi fiocchi e quando ti sentirò parlare mi pentirò della mia scelta.” scherzò, chiaramente, ma quando vide Sherlock rabbuiarsi un poco, gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli sorrise teneramente “Ehi, sto scherzando. Non esiste al mondo che tu mi stia antipatico, okay? Dobbiamo ancora conoscerci, è vero, ma…” sospirò con un’alzata di spalle “Empaticamente andiamo certamente d’accordo, giusto? E poi non vedo l’ora di poter parlare con te.  _Non. Vedo. L’ora._ ” ripeté e quando lo vide sorridere felice si sentì come quando portava a termine un incarico importante, come quando completava una missione, come quando salvava una vita: sentiva che era giusto. La vita di un metarazza non era facile e se era vero che Sherlock aveva almeno in parte un carattere difficile, allora voleva dire che l’uomo che aveva tra le braccia non doveva avere molti amici. Chissà poi cos’era successo con quel Victor, maledizione! John moriva dalla voglia di scoprirlo… e di rintracciare quell’uomo, in caso avesse scoperto qualcosa di raccapricciante, per fargli passare un bel quarto d’ora di paura.  
“Mrrrrew.” tentò di dire Sherlock mentre cercava anche di spingerlo contro il divano, ma sentì John fermarlo e, anzi, indirizzare entrambi verso la cucina “Mrrr _awn_.”  
“Sarebbe il mio nome?” ridacchiò John che tentò di staccarselo di dosso con non poca fatica, e quando ci riuscì, lo fece sedere a tavola “Ora facciamo colazione.” borbottò a sua volta di fronte ai vocalizzi di protesta del metarazza “Mi hai voluto qui? Ebbene, sappi che con me dovrai comportarti a modo. Ti piacciono le uova, mh? Ora saranno tiepide, ma meglio che niente...”  
Sherlock osservò John dal basso della sua seduta e annuì, ma quando l’umano fece per sedersi dal lato opposto del tavolo, lo fermò per obbligarlo a mettersi nella sedia vicina alla propria. Voleva studiarlo, voleva capire tutto di lui e memorizzare le domande da fargli una volta che fosse riuscito a parlare nuovamente.  
John acconsentì: non c’era nulla di male in quello, l’importante era che Sherlock mangiasse. Dopo aver deglutito il primo boccone, tuttavia, si tastò le tasche dei jeans “Il cellulare… dove l’ho messo? Mi sarà caduto ieri sera sotto la poltrona.” e nel dirlo osservò Sherlock di sottecchi. Già. Avrebbero discusso della questione una volta che Sherlock fosse stato in grado nuovamente di parlare?  
Sherlock, d’altro canto, fece spallucce alla domanda di John perché se anche avesse avuto la facoltà di parola, avrebbe omesso che, durante la notte, si era alzato e aveva nascosto il cellulare di John in un libro nascondiglio posto a sua volta in un punto molto alto della libreria. Gli sorrise e per distrarlo circa l’argomento iniziò a mangiare la propria colazione composto e ordinato.  
“Bravo.” sussurrò John, la cui mano iniziò ad accarezzargli l’orecchio destro in un punto che, come aveva imparato, sapeva piacergli molto. Aveva appena rivoluzionato tutta la propria vita per Sherlock e, tornasse indietro, lo rifarebbe, ma la verità era che non sapeva esattamente come fare per insegnargli a dominare l’istinto. Poi gli bastava osservare gli occhi limpidi di Sherlock e ascoltare il dolce suono delle sue fusa per convincersi che, in qualche modo, ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
 _D’altronde_ , pensò John,  _sono tornato intero dall’Afghanistan, cosa ci sarà poi di così difficile ad occuparsi di un metarazza un po’ eccentrico?_  
E Sherlock, quasi potesse leggergli nel pensiero, rise intimamente miagolando un incomprensibile  _The game is on._


	3. Istinto VS Intelletto

Quando gli uomini di Mycroft portarono i suoi pochi effetti personali al 221B di Baker Street, John iniziò a sistemare le proprie cose nella camera al piano di sopra: il metarazza, sdraiato sul letto ancora da rifare, osservava i suoi movimenti con fare incuriosito. A John, a tratti, sembrava molto più di avere a che fare con un gatto vero e proprio, impiccione e capriccioso, piuttosto che con un metarazza il cui quoziente intellettivo superava ampiamente la media. Non che le attenzioni di Sherlock gli dessero fastidio, ma non vedeva l’ora di conoscerlo un po’ meglio e, nella fattispecie, non vedeva l’ora di sentirlo parlare.  
Inoltre, vedeva quanto a Sherlock desse fastidio non riuscire a controllarsi: non era difficile notare la sua frustrazione nei momenti in cui il suo lato più felino veniva fuori. Momenti come quelli in cui esternava la sua vena giocosa nei riguardi di fili appesi e oggetti che cadevano per terra. Oppure come quando non riusciva ad usare correttamente violino e microscopio. Ma il suo cruccio maggiore rimaneva sempre il non potersi esprimere a parole: lui che amava sproloquiare deduzioni a destra e a manca, ora era bloccato in lunghe sequenze di miagolii e di vocalizzi felini.  
Una cosa, invece, sembrava non dispiacere a nessuno dei due: le coccole e tutto il contatto fisico che ne derivava. D’altronde, a John sembrava di avere a disposizione un gatto domestico che era sempre ben disposto ad accettare i suoi grattini, con l’unica differenza che Sherlock non era un gatto ma l’umanoide più bello che gli fosse mai capitato di incontrare. E Sherlock, nonostante la sua finta reticenza tipicamente felina, permetteva a quell’umano di donargli tutte le coccole di cui si era privato in tutta la sua età adulta. Parentesi con Victor a parte, ma quello era un periodo della propria vita che avrebbe cancellato molto volentieri.  
Così capitava che John interrompesse ciò che stava facendo semplicemente per sedersi accanto a Sherlock e carezzargli il capo finché l’altro non smetteva di fingere di non volere i grattini e gli appoggiava la guancia in grembo iniziando a fare le fusa. Oppure era proprio il metarazza a cercare per primo un contatto fisico, stuzzicando l’umano con la propria coda finché l’altro non si sentisse abbastanza infastidito o incuriosito da iniziare a giocare con lui.  
Tutto ciò era divertente, liberatorio e persino rilassante. Almeno finché John non trovava le azioni di Sherlock,  _o a tratti la sua sola esistenza_ , troppo erotiche per non imporsi la calma facendosi  _sbadatamente_ del male da solo per spostare i propri pensieri altrove.  
Ma, in tutto ciò, i metarazza come vivevano la sessualità? Tra membri della stessa razza e con gli umani? Sherlock, le sera precedente, sembrava essersi divertito a fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo con quella bocca perfetta e tutt’altro che innocente. Tuttavia lui non aveva sentito il bisogno di venire a sua volta e John non poteva che chiedersene il motivo: lo aveva fatto davvero solo per convincerlo a rimanere per la notte? John non voleva crederci e concluse che avrebbe fatto delle ricerche a riguardo.  
Mentre lo pensava estrasse la propria divisa da uno scatolone: sospirò al ricordo della leva, ma non fece in tempo a riporre quel capo di abbigliamento che Sherlock glielo rubò dalle mani iniziando ad annusarlo ovunque “Sherl… è la mia vecchia divisa, sono stato arruolato, sai? Ero di stanza in Afghanistan, a Kandahar.” lo osservò incuriosito mentre raccontava quel particolare di sé “Mi hanno congedato con onore dopo essere stato ferito…” non riuscì a concludere la frase che si ritrovò schiacciato sul letto dal metarazza che insisteva ad annusargli la spalla sinistra “...alla spalla, per l’appunto.”  
Sherlock aveva notato la cicatrice, la sera prima, ma la sua attenzione era stata decisamente attratta da altro e non aveva fatto in tempo a studiare quel che rimaneva del foro di proiettile che lo aveva ferito. Che avesse reciso l’arteria omerale e avesse rischiato di morire? Ringhiò a quel pensiero, così come decise di voler studiare al meglio quella cicatrice: gli sfilò la maglietta con ben poca grazia, per potersi concentrare al meglio su quel lembo di pelle.  
“Oh, cielo.” sospirò John di fronte allo studio approfondito di Sherlock che, dopo esserglisi sdraiato addosso, gli alzava la spalla sinistra per controllare la cicatrice corrispondente al foro d’uscita “Sì. C’è il foro d’uscita, quindi ho avuto una consistente perdita ematica.” rispose a quella tacita domanda per poi zittirsi quando lo sentì leccargli quel lembo di pelle: deglutì e non resistette all’impulso di avvicinare lentamente le mani alla schiena di Sherlock “Ma a parte quello stavo bene, perciò dopo il congedo ho sentito il bisogno di trovare un lavoro come guardia privata. Avevo bisogno di adrenalina. Ho bisogno di adrenalina.”  
Sherlock alzò il capo verso John e lo osservò incuriosito: certo, non c’era bisogno che gli dicesse tutto, poteva intuirlo benissimo da solo. Quindi gli tappò la bocca con la mancina e riprese a studiargli il torace: inarcò la schiena sotto le carezze di John, abbassandosi ogni volta che trovava una cicatrice per analizzarla, leccarla e infine baciarla. Iniziò a fare le fusa, non poté farne a meno, soprattutto quando iniziò a strusciare il ginocchio in mezzo alle gambe di John.  
“Ma che diavolo…” ansimò John sotto la mano che Sherlock continuava a tenergli sulla bocca. Mosse invece le proprie, di mani, azzardandosi a farle scendere fin sul fondo della sua schiena, chiudendole attorno ai glutei con prese leggere che somigliavano molto più a dei massaggi. Era così che si informava sulla sessualità dei metarazza in maniera scientifica?  _Complimenti, capitano Watson_ , gli diceva la parte razionale del proprio cervello, mentre l’altra metà non poteva proprio biasimarlo: non era stato lui a cominciare! E poi uno studio scientifico per essere completo deve anche annoverare alcuni test empirici, no?  
“Mrrrrrrawn…” miagolò Sherlock prima di mordergli il mento, poi il collo, per poi scendere sul torace, spingendo le proprie natiche contro le mani di John la cui bocca continuava a coprire con la mancina “Mrrrrrrr…” pronunciò gutturale mentre con la coda andò a circondargli il ginocchio piegato che gli poggiava contro il fianco.  
John decise di ricambiare le attenzioni di Sherlock mordendogli il palmo della mano fino a che non sentì trasformare la mano in due dita che, a quel punto, iniziò a succhiare. Sherlock si stava divertendo? Allora si sarebbe divertito anche lui.  
Gli occhi di Sherlock si accesero di malizia e allegria di fronte alla risposta di John che continuò a baciare in una lenta risalita che concluse sulla sua guancia sulla quale strusciò naso, denti e labbra. Con la mancina impegnata a giocare con la bocca di John, fece scendere la destra a liberare entrambe le erezioni dai rispettivi pantaloni, imprigionandole tra i loro ventri per creare la giusta frizione che portasse piacere ad entrambi.  
John gemette sulle dita di Sherlock ed inarcò la schiena per andare incontro al corpo del metarazza: era felice del fatto che partecipasse anche lui in quel frangente e si mosse a sua volta per creare maggiore frizione tra loro. Si voltò, poi, cercando il volto dell’altro, bramando quelle labbra che però gli negò, provando invano a celargli quella mancanza baciandogli tutto il resto del viso. John non la prese male, nonostante tutto: riconosceva che un bacio sulle labbra potesse essere molto intimo e lui stesso lo aveva negato ad avventure da una notte sola, quindi, in fondo, capì.  
Sherlock mugolò più volte e compensò il fatto di non aver concesso a John le proprie labbra tempestandogli il viso di baci. Ovunque, ma non sulle labbra. Quello era importante, quello voleva conservarlo per un altro momento. Perché era sicuro che tra loro sarebbe andata avanti, se lo sentiva o, molto più probabilmente, lo  _voleva_. Gemette più forte, poi, quando percepì le mani di John palparlo con più forza e accompagnò i movimenti del proprio bacino al ritmo delle sue spinte.  _Oh, come gli piaceva._  Avrebbe voluto  _dirglielo_ così tanto.  
John ringraziò l’orgasmo della sera precedente che gli permise di durare più di Sherlock. Non per vanto, non per orgoglio, ma per assistere al momento in cui Sherlock venne: lo sentì tremare, quindi lo vide inarcarsi quasi al punto di sederglisi addosso a carponi. Aveva la bocca aperta e gli occhi chiusi, mentre le guance arrossate erano battute in dolcezza solo dalle orecchie feline che si abbassarono appena prima di rialzarsi, all’erta.  
All’erta, in tempo affinché Sherlock assistesse a sua volta all’orgasmo di John che si inarcò molto meno di lui, ma la cui presa attorno alle sue natiche si rinvigorì per farlo slittare su di sé per le ultime due spinte che lo fecero liberare in un turbinio di ossitocine che lo resero felice e appagato.  
Quando entrambi riportarono lo sguardo l’uno sull’altro, risero e sorrisero prima di incontrarsi a metà strada in un abbraccio. John catturò Sherlock in una presa salda e lo fece sdraiare su di sé, per poi sistemarlo al meglio di lato, su un fianco, guardandolo come si osserva la più bella delle creature.  
E Sherlock fece lo stesso: combatté l’istinto felino che gli imponeva di pulire entrambi delle conseguenze del loro piacere e ricambiò lo sguardo di John. Gli sorrise ed intrecciò le dita delle loro mani libere prima di annusargli il viso ed assaggiare la nota salina che lo contraddistingueva in quel frangente. Mugolò compiaciuto ed appoggiò la guancia sul braccio che John gli offrì a mo’ di cuscino.  
“Sherlock…” sussurrò John che decise di ricambiare le attenzioni del metarazza accarezzandogli il viso con la punta del naso “Non vedo l’ora di parlare con te.” gli soffiò il proprio respiro sulle labbra senza mai toccarle con le proprie “E di baciarti. Me lo permetterai prima o poi, vero?”  
Il metarazza arrossì appena e usò tutto il proprio raziocinio per impedirsi di baciarlo in quel momento. Annuì, dunque, alla domanda di John, per poi incastrare il proprio capo sotto il suo mento: iniziò a fare le fusa e sbadigliò appena. Il tutto rigorosamente stretto e accoccolato a quell’umano che gli piaceva così tanto.  
John sorrise e lo strinse: non aveva sonno e aveva ancora tutta la stanza da sistemare, ma non aveva il cuore di spostarsi. Adorava fare da cuscino a Sherlock, al suo lato più felino e stravedeva per tutto il resto, per la parte umana che non vedeva l’ora di conoscere ancor meglio.  
Sherlock incastrò al meglio le proprie gambe con quelle di John e, sonnecchiante come un vero felino, trascorse tutto il pomeriggio sul letto assieme a lui.  
   
Proprio come un vero felino, quando Sherlock si stancò di restare a letto, si fece prepotentemente largo tra le braccia di John e, dopo avergli rubato il laptop da uno degli scatoloni, si precipitò al piano di sotto lasciando dietro di sé una sottile scia di miagolii.  
John osservò divertito la scena senza protestare in alcun modo. D`altronde era stato abbondantemente coccolato, ripulito e persino cambiato da Sherlock quando il suo istinto prevalse imponendo ad entrambi la pulizia. Si stiracchiò, dunque, alzandosi con calma e finendo di sistemare la stanza. Non aveva nulla da nascondere nel proprio pc, quindi non si preoccupò che Sherlock potesse combinare qualche guaio.  
Scese quando si accorse di avere sete, ricevendo un miagolio di circostanza nel momento in cui Sherlock si accorse del suo arrivo: John sorrise e dopo aver portato in bagno la biancheria sporca, accese il bollitore del tea.  
"Mangiamo qualcosa?" propose John arrivando alle spalle di Sherlock.  
"Mrmrmr..." protestò Sherlock, inizialmente reticente alle coccole di John per poi mugugnare non appena l'altro accennò a volersi allontanare, catturandogli il polso con la mancina "Mrmrmr."  
"Lunatico." lo ammonì John divertito, allacciandogli le braccia attorno alle spalle e appoggiandogli il mento sul capo: controllò intanto ciò che Sherlock stava cercando nel pc e si stupì quando vide che stava semplicemente navigando in internet "Non potevi farlo col tuo?" ricevette un'altra sequenza di miagolii come risposta "Certo il mio pc è più bello, vero?"  
"Mraw Mraw Mraw." borbottò Sherlock per poi indicargli lo schermo.  
John osservò ciò che Sherlock gli stava mostrando "La scienza della deduzione?" e di fronte all'insistenza del metarazza continuò a leggere "...di Sherlock Holmes. Oh! È il tuo blog? Consulente Investigativo... cioè sei come un detective privato?"  
Sherlock si afferrò le orecchie e le tirò, frustrato, per poi battere il dito sullo schermo e sottolineare la professione "Mrrr!"  
"Sì! Okay, detective privato no. È brutto da dire." lo accarezzò appena "Hai ragione, consulente investigativo è molto meglio. È molto più originale." gli baciò la tempia e lasciò via via sfumare l'abbraccio "Molto più speciale."  
Sherlock mugolò appena e gli strinse il braccio per non farlo allontanare: perché quell’umano lo assecondava in quel modo così… così… giusto? Lo viziava quanto bastava e lo riprendeva in maniera simpatica, non severa. Non era semplice condiscendenza, sembrava che gli piacesse farlo, sembrava vivesse per farlo. Come poteva un ex soldato essere anche così dolce? Sherlock non sapeva spiegarselo, così come, in un piccolo angolo del suo cervello, non riusciva ad accettare la propria arrendevolezza nei confronti di John: era un bell’umano, certamente, ed era anche simpatico, forte, e lo aveva salvato in maniera così semplice eppure altrettanto notevole, ma come poteva adorarlo così tanto? Dopo un solo giorno? Era quello ciò che tutti chiamavano amore a prima vista? E davvero lui, persino lui, era dunque in grado di provarlo? O era una semplice infatuazione? Un’attrazione fisica data da una serie di fattori quali la prolungata astinenza, il felino istinto ad accoppiarsi ciclicamente, il suo incredibile fascino. Ma non sembrava solo semplice attrazione fisica, Sherlock lo sapeva.  
“Cosa c’è?” chiese John provando a liberare il proprio braccio “Vado solo a preparare qualcosa da mangiare.”alzò la mano libera sul viso di Sherlock la cui guancia accarezzò dolcemente “Poi torno e mangiamo sul divano, mh?”  
Sherlock strusciò istintivamente la guancia sulla mano di John per poi arrossire e ritrarsi appena: questa cosa dell’istinto doveva finire in fretta! Andava bene provare attrazione per John, ma strusciarsi come un vero gatto…  _un vero gatto_ … Perse ogni interesse per il braccio di John e si rifiondò sul laptop digitando furiosamente l’indirizzo del primo motore di ricerca che gli venne in mente.  
John rise divertito e sparì in cucina dopo avergli accarezzato un’altra volta il capo: adorava il fatto che Sherlock tentasse di fare il prezioso per poi cedere nel giro di pochi secondi alle sue coccole, ma tenne quel pensiero per sé.   
Ad un certo punto, mentre navigava tra un sito e l'altro, a Sherlock capitò di cliccare per sbaglio su un link che lo portò su una pagina piena di aneddoti e curiosità varie. L'occhio gli cadde inevitabilmente su quella che sembrava la classifica delle foto più belle e toccanti i cui soggetti immortalati erano umani e felini. Vedendo che John era ancora indaffarato in cucina, aprì quella galleria fotografica ed iniziò a sfogliarla. Sorrise di fronte alle più famose foto di Kevin Richardson in posa con alcuni leoni, per poi studiare più lentamente quelle amatoriali in cui semplici esseri umani si immortalano assieme al proprio compagno felino. Alcune pose erano divertenti, altre spettacolari, poi c'erano quelle dolci su cui Sherlock si soffermò. Gliene piacquero due in particolare: nella prima una donna sulla quarantina si divideva tra due gatti, uno rosso ed uno nero, l'espressione gioiosa di lei e quella beata dei due felini. Nella seconda, invece, un gatto nero era l'oggetto delle attenzioni di un giovane dai capelli altrettanto scuri: il felino era stretto ed adorante tra le braccia dell'umano, gli occhi chiusi, le zampe che gli impastavano il petto. Sherlock perse il controllo del tempo che impiegò ad osservare quella foto: si mordicchiava il dorso dell’indice mentre, senza neanche rendersene conto, continuava a fissarla.  
John tornò in salotto con due piatti ricolmi di cibo che appoggiò sul tavolino da tea e solo in un secondo momento si accorse del silenzio di Sherlock: gli si avvicinò silenzioso evitando la coda che si muoveva al ritmo del suo mordicchiare il dito. Fu a quel punto che si accorse della foto che stava osservando e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se Sherlock si identificasse in quel gatto. Poi vide il suo frenetico morsicare, la coda che si muoveva nervosamente e, non per ultimo, il labbro inferiore che tremava appena: fu quell’insieme di elementi che gli fecero pensare che in realtà Sherlock stesse soffrendo. O, quanto meno, che quella foto lo rendesse triste per un motivo che non conosceva: che c’entrasse quel Victor Trevor di cui aveva parlato Mycroft?  
“Tesoro.” lo chiamò piano John, accompagnando quel dolce epiteto con una carezza ed un bacio sopra la fronte “Vieni con me sul divano?”  
Sherlock sbatté le ciglia e finalmente sembrò risvegliarsi da chissà quale ricordo lo aveva investito: alzò il capo verso John sul cui petto appoggiò entrambe le mani, morbidamente.  
John sentì un nodo allo stomaco di fronte allo sguardo di Sherlock che in quel momento gli sembrò sia triste che dolce e, non di meno, smarrito: prese nella mancina il dito che il metarazza stava mordicchiando e baciò i segni dei denti che gli avevano arrossato la cute lattea “Andiamo, Sherlock. Ci sono io per te, ora.”  
Sherlock si alzò continuando ad osservare John come se, smettendo di guardarlo, avesse compromesso la sua intera esistenza. Lo seguì sul divano e ciò che gli piacque maggiormente fu che non avevano smesso di guardarsi neanche per un istante.  
Si sedettero e dopo diversi minuti di silenziosa contemplazione iniziarono a cenare: neanche a dirlo, a Sherlock sembrava molto più appetibile ciò che John aveva nel proprio piatto nonostante il contenuto fosse lo stesso, quindi iniziò a rubargli qualche forchettata di cibo giustificandosi con qualche miagolio occasionale.  
John glielo concesse, salvo poi ricambiare rubandogli a sua volta un po’ di carne dal suo piatto ed entrambi finsero che fosse giusto così, che lui si era sicuramente sbagliato ad impiattare e che ciò che aveva nel proprio piatto fosse destinato a Sherlock e viceversa.  
Sherlock sorrise di nascosto e dopo aver concluso la propria cena, si sdraiò sopra John facendogli delle sonore fusa di ringraziamento.  
Guardarono la televisione per qualche ora e, quando John fu stanco, fu  _costretto_ ad andare a dormire in camera di Sherlock dallo stesso metarazza che, dopo avergli nascosto le lenzuola per rifare il letto, gli fece capire che l’unica alternativa era trascorrere la notte con lui. E a John non sembrò affatto una cattiva idea.  
 

°oOo°

   
Andarono avanti in quel modo per una settimana, con Sherlock che impediva a John di uscire di casa anche solo per fare la spesa e con l’ex medico militare che, seppur leggermente contrariato, gli concedeva quel privilegio nella speranza che un maggior clima di fiducia e pace potesse far riacquistare al metarazza l’uso della parola al più presto. E, di fatti, Sherlock iniziò a spiccicare qualche vocabolo seppur con la lingua impastata che gli faceva arrotare la desinenza finale di ogni parola.  
   
“Prima o poi dovrò uscire per andare a lavorare in ambulatorio.” gli ricordò John, dopo sei giorni di reclusione in casa.  
“Con  _mewr_.” rispondeva sempre Sherlock “Lavorerawn con mewr.”  
Le prime volte, John sorrideva sempre per la strana pronuncia di Sherlock, ma smise quando si accorse che il metarazza sembrava frustrato da quella propria mancanza. Lo rassicurò, invece, mostrandogli gli enormi progressi che aveva già compiuto da quando si era incontrati.  
Allora Sherlock gli sorrideva e a John andava bene anche non uscire di casa.  
   
Perché in verità le loro giornate erano piene, nonostante tutto. Di clienti che passavano ed esponevano i propri problemi che John annotava rigorosamente sul proprio laptop, dei racconti dell’ex medico militare riguardanti la guerra in Afghanistan, dei casi che Sherlock provava a sua volta a narrare con l’ausilio dei file archiviati nel proprio pc e come esercizio verbale.  
E poi c’erano le coccole che spesso sfociavano in qualcosa di più erotico in cui Sherlock dava sempre più di quanto riceveva, ma tutto ciò che dava era grandioso e John non poteva farne a meno. Anche se, a quanto pareva, a John non era ancora concesso toccarlo più di tanto, sotto quel punto di vista. Così come per quanto riguardava i baci che erano ancora proibiti. E John non vedeva l’ora che Sherlock tornasse a parlare anche per scoprire il motivo di quel tabù.  
   
Una volta, poi, trovò l’anta dell’armadio di Sherlock aperta e vide inevitabilmente la lunga serie di completi eleganti appesi ordinatamente e non poté che fantasticare sull’aspetto del metarazza in sembianze, beh, civili. In fondo, lo aveva visto solo nudo o con gli abiti comodi che si usano in casa. Non che gli stessero male, ma con quei completi addosso doveva essere assolutamente irresistibile.  
Notò una cosa, poi: via via che il tempo passava, controllava sempre più la propria coda che, da libera e agitata, legava sempre più alla vita come erano soliti fare tutti i metarazza in pubblico, sia per comodità che per pudore. Era una lenta guarigione, ma John non vedeva l’ora di vederla conclusa. 

 

°oOo°

  
La mattina seguente, Sherlock si era già alzato quando John aprì gli occhi per la prima volta e, dato l’irreale silenzio che percepì dal resto della casa, si alzò dopo essersi stiracchiato pigramente. Non appena fece il proprio ingresso, però, trovò uno sguardo accusatorio trafiggergli il centro del petto: Sherlock stava nuovamente usando il suo laptop dietro al quale ringhiava alternando lo sguardo tra il proprio coinquilino e qualcosa che stava osservando sullo schermo.  
“Buongiorno?” tentò allora John, ma vedendo il metarazza ancora sul piede di guerra, si avvicinò per cercare di capire il motivo di tutto quell’astio “Che succede?”  
Sherlock soffiò quando John si avvicinò e scattò in piedi per allontanarglisi prima di indicargli lo schermo del pc.  
John trovò la reazione eccessiva persino per gli standard di Sherlock. Ma non lo obbligò ad avvicinarglisi, andando invece di fronte al pc grazie al quale capì il motivo della rabbia del metarazza “Sherlock.” lo chiamò pazientemente “Tom è soltanto un amico.”  
Ma Sherlock, piccato su un nervo scoperto, indicò freneticamente le diverse foto che ritraevano Tom e John in pose inequivocabilmente romantiche: una in cui si baciavano, una in cui si abbracciavano, una in cui si guardavano in un modo che suggeriva qualcosa che andasse ben oltre l’amicizia. E di quelle foto ce n’erano veramente molte, anche risalenti a diversi periodi temporali.  
“Lasciami spiegare.” tentò John nuovamente “Tom ed io stavamo insieme, è vero. Ma è stato più di due anni fa’ e te lo possono confermare le date di quelle foto.” poté prevedere la protesta di Sherlock, perché poi aggiunse “E le ho tenute perché siamo rimasti molto amici. Mi dispiaceva cancellarle, è vero. Perché gli voglio molto bene.”  
Ma se John sperava che una risposta sincera avrebbe migliorato la situazione, Sherlock si rabbuiò e iniziò a miagolare una lunga sequenza di versi senza senso: scosse più volte il capo e si allontanò ulteriormente dal proprio coinquilino.  
“Sherlock.” sospirò John “Io non so che dirti, non posso rinnegare ciò che c'è stato tra me e Tom perché non può essere cancellato e non esiste al mondo che io smetta di essere suo amico.” provò ad avvicinarglisi lentamente “Non ti devi arrabbiare, non ha senso.”  
Il metarazza balzò sulla propria poltrona per fuggire da John verso il quale soffiò: non era semplicemente arrabbiato, ma anche ferito. Sapeva che era impossibile che John non avesse avuto nessun altro prima di lui, ma l’istinto premeva verso una possessività irrazionale. Odiava essere così: sapeva che era sbagliato, eppure non poteva farne a meno.  
“Sherlock.”John provò nuovamente ad avvicinarglisi allungando le braccia in avanti, pacificamente “Tom è un mio carissimo amico. E, sappilo, non rinuncerò alla sua amicizia. Ma questo non vuol dire che io non possa impegnarmi sentimentalmente con qualcuno che non sia lui, mh? Anzi, già che ci siamo...” premise, osservandolo a fondo “Non lo sento da quando ti ho incontrato, quindi…” allungò solo la mancina, ora “Quando sono arrivato qui avevo il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni, cellulare che è magicamente sparito la sera stessa dopo ciò che abbiamo fatto sulla poltrona. Non sono più uscito di casa da quel giorno, quindi…”  
Sherlock non gli diede il tempo di finire la frase che iniziò a soffiargli ulteriormente: scese dalla poltrona ed indietreggiò verso la libreria.  
“Non sono uno stupido, era ovvio che ce l’avessi tu.” il tono di John, tuttavia, non rasentava il rimprovero: non voleva biasimarlo o farlo sentire in difetto “Non sono arrabbiato, ma ora devi restituirmelo.”  
 _No. Nonononono._  Cosa avrebbe fatto una volta riavuto il cellulare? Se ne sarebbe andato? Mugolò basso e si appiattì contro la libreria come se stesse fuggendo da un animale più grosso di lui.  
“Tesoro, dai.” sussurrò John, ma non per ruffianeria. Cercava di calmarlo seppur, apparentemente, invano “È diventata una questione di principio: tu sei un uomo intelligente, quindi ti renderai conto ciò che hai fatto è stato, beh, poco furbo. Ti prometto che non chiamerò Tom, se può farti stare meglio.”  
Sherlock scosse il capo e, molto rapidamente, recuperò il libro dentro il quale aveva nascosto il cellulare di John e lo buttò nel caminetto acceso: il fuoco, poi, fece il proprio lavoro aggredendo rapidamente l’involucro di plastica e i componenti elettronici.  
John spalancò gli occhi: non poteva credere che Sherlock l’avesse fatto veramente! Ma non fece in tempo ad urlare il proprio disappunto che vide il metarazza sparire dal salotto e chiudersi a chiave in camera. John aprì la bocca, ma finì col reprimere un urlo imponendosi la calma in un modo che neanche lui riteneva possibile. Ora, non era per il costo del cellulare, ma fu il gesto in sé che lo fece infuriare e, non di meno, lo deluse. Cosa diamine avrebbe dovuto fare, ora, un uomo normale? Incazzarsi? Tirare giù la porta della camera e prendere Sherlock a ceffoni? Andarsene da quella casa e non tornare mai più?  
Ma John, evidentemente, non era normale del tutto perché non fece nessuna di quelle cose. Attese, ovviamente, di smaltire un po’ di rabbia prima di avvicinarsi alla porta della camera e parlare abbastanza forte affinché Sherlock potesse sentirlo “Io non so da cosa derivi tutta questa tua insicurezza. Non lo so davvero e credo che non sia neanche facile conviverci.” inspirò a lungo e scosse appena il capo “Ma, Sherlock, tu hai insistito per avermi qui con te e se vuoi che questa amicizia o qualunque cosa sia continui, allora devi fidarti di me. E ciò che hai appena fatto implica che tu non lo stai facendo. Non mi conosci ancora bene, è vero, ma io non sono quel genere d’uomo che, ad esempio, rispetta o bistratta i metarazza a priori: per me siete uguali a me, penso di avertelo dimostrato. Ti coccolerò se vorrò farlo o ti prenderò a calci nel culo se te lo meriti, proprio come farei con un normale essere umano. E non sono uno che tradisce un uomo e che, in generale, racconta balle.” prese una piccola pausa “Io ora uscirò di casa, ma lo farò esclusivamente per andare a fare un po’ di spesa e, sì, per comprarmi un cellulare nuovo, perché siamo nel ventunesimo secolo e senza cellulari non si vive più, praticamente. Poi tornerò qui perché è qui che ho scelto di vivere. È con te che ho scelto di farlo. Quindi non ti preoccupare perché tornerò qui prima di pranzo.”  
Sherlock udì i passi di John allontanarsi e soppresse un miagolio quando, dopo pochi minuti, sentì la porta dell’appartamento e poi quella del portone chiudersi. Uscì velocemente dalla propria stanza per spiare il proprio coinquilino attraversare la strada e sparire dietro l’angolo: ringhiò, poi, per la puzza di plastica bruciata e dopo aver aperto la finestra per un ricambio d’aria tornò al pc.  
Osservò nostalgico le diverse foto che ritraevano Tom e John e solo in quel momento si accorse della presenza di un video la cui anteprima suggeriva che fosse stato fatto con una webcam: lo aprì incuriosito, continuando invano a provare a disintegrare Tom col proprio sguardo.  
   
   
 _John sbuffa fintamente scocciato “Spiegami ancora una volta il motivo di questo video, Tom.”_  
 _Tom, seduto in braccio a John, gli circonda le spalle con un braccio e abbassa il viso per baciargli le labbra a stampo “Per quando sei via e sento la tua mancanza, dolcezza.”_  
 _John si perde sulle labbra di Tom, infatti la sua risposta arriva qualche secondo in ritardo “Non ti bastano le foto?”  
“Ti vergogni?” ridacchia Tom._  
 _John gonfia il petto “Per piacere, mi chiamavano Tre Continenti Watson, secondo te mi vergogno a fare un video?”_  
 _“Allora smettila di lamentarti, Tre Continenti.” replica Tom, palesemente scocciato di fronte a quel soprannome “E fammi felice.”_  
 _John sembra ricordarsi della gelosia di Tom solo nel momento in cui gliela legge in faccia, quindi, per rimediare, lo accontenta “Vaaa bene. Cosa dovrei dire?”_  
 _Tom gli sorride: lo adora ed è tangibile “Cosa ti piace di me?”_  
 _“Innanzitutto sei brutto come la morte.” inizia John e non si ferma neanche di fronte allo stupore di Tom “Poi sei ignorante, stupido, per nulla originale, baci da schifo e_ _sei pessimo, pessimo a letto.” bacia il broncio dell’altro per poi scendere sul suo collo “Ah, non è il gioco dei contrari?”_  
 _Tom reclina il collo all’indietro offrendo maggiore spazio ai giochi di John “Dunque sono bellissimo, intelligente, simpatico, originale, bacio bene e sono una bomba a letto?”_  
 _“Eh, quante arie ti dai.” borbotta John, tornando sulle sue labbra._  
 _Tom non fa in tempo a replicare perché la lingua di John si incastra con la sua, quindi prende il comando di quel bacio dimostrando una delle qualità di cui il suo compagno va matto._  
 _John mugola quando le loro labbra si separano “Sei l’uomo più bello che io abbia visto.”_  
 _Tom sorride: è vanitoso e sentirsi dire quelle parole da John non può che fargli piacere “Ma non mi ami solo per il mio aspetto fisico.”_  
 _“Ovviamente no. Sei intelligente e non parlo solo della tua stupida materia.” John riprende a divorargli il collo mentre con le mani gli slaccia lentamente la camicia “Ricordami cos’è la filosofia?”_  
 _Tom si appende al collo di John con entrambe le braccia e gli tira appena i capelli quando sente un morso stuzzicargli la pelle “È ciò che mi aiuta a non ucciderti ogni volta che chiami la mia materia stupida.”_  
 _John ride mentre gli fa scendere la camicia al di sotto delle spalle “No, amore. Quella si chiama pazienza. Ecco, sei anche paziente.”_  
 _Anche Tom ride di una risata argentina mentre si sfila completamente la camicia “E furbo.”_  
 _“Certo che sei furbo.” mentre con un braccio avvicina ulteriormente Tom a sé, con la mano dell’altro va alla ricerca del mouse per interrompere il video._  
 _“Quindi bello, intelligente e furbo.” ripete Tom e, nel farlo, si appiccica al torace di John strusciando il proprio bacino sopra al suo._  
 _“E bravo a letto.” sospira John, inebriato da quello sfregamento “Andiamo a ripassare quest’ultima capacità?”_  
 _Tom ride di nuovo e prima che John impazzisca a trovare il mouse, spegne il video dal touchpad._  
   
   
Quando il video si concluse, Sherlock stava quasi per impazzire di fronte a quei pochi minuti di coccole, sfregamenti e dichiarazioni di affetto -no, non voleva chiamarle dichiarazioni  _d’amore_ \- che coinvolgevano John ed un uomo che, a giudicare da quanto aveva appena visto, sembrava adorare immensamente.  
Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e chiuse lo schermo del portatile in totale negazione. Ma una cosa era certa: decise di sfruttare le informazioni recepite a suo vantaggio.  
Si chiuse nuovamente in camera e valutò ciò che, aveva imparato, piaceva a John: l’aspetto fisico a quanto pare era molto importante e su questo era tranquillo dato che lo stesso John gli aveva detto più volte che era molto bello. Non poteva dire lo stesso sulla pazienza che, invece, gli mancava totalmente. Simpatico? Beh, era opinabile, ad essere molto generosi. Con la furbizia era a posto e ovviamente l’intelligenza non gli mancava anche se, finora, non aveva potuto dimostrarglielo.  
Si coprì con tutto il piumone fino in cima alla testa per sigillare i rimasugli dell’odore di John dentro al letto ed iniziò a pensare a quanto l’ex medico militare gli aveva detto prima di andarsene. Certo, era notevole, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto, che John avesse deciso di rimanere con lui: a posteriori si era reso conto di aver fatto qualcosa di totalmente stupido bruciandogli il cellulare, eppure John non si era arrabbiato. O, quanto meno, la sua pazienza superava la rabbia e ciò non era da sottovalutare.  
Così come per quanto riguardava la sua integrità e la sua bontà: Sherlock impazziva, letteralmente, per il fatto che John lo trattasse come un normalissimo essere vivente. C’erano state persone che, pur essendo lui un metarazza, lo avevano trattato bene perché era giusto farlo, perché un metarazza va accettato anche se diverso. John invece non vedeva in lui la razza, John lo trattava bene punto e basta: lo avrebbe trattato nello stesso modo se fosse stato un semplice umano, ne era sicuro. John non vedeva la diversità morale tra loro due, John vedeva due esseri viventi con gli stessi diritti e gli stessi doveri, né più, né meno. E Sherlock adorava questo fatto.  
Fu per questo che chiuse gli occhi e si impose di concentrarsi a fondo: quella storia era durata fin troppo. Ora avrebbe combattuto contro il proprio istinto perché John si meritava di conoscerlo a fondo, di conoscere il suo lato umano e razionale.  _Che la lotta abbia inizio._  
 

°oOo°

   
Quella notte John non dormì bene. Forse perché dormiva per la prima volta su un letto che non aveva mai utilizzato, forse perché quando era tornato a casa dopo aver fatto la spesa non era riuscito a vedere Sherlock, ancora chiuso all’interno della sua camera nel silenzio più assoluto. Si era annoiato così tanto, quel pomeriggio, tanto che andò a letto poco dopo una silenziosissima cena a base di rimorso e solitudine.  
Fu per questo che, non appena si fecero le 7, si alzò e scese al piano di sotto: magari Sherlock era finalmente uscito dalla sua stanza a quel punto. Ma John non si aspettava certamente ciò che vide una volta arrivato in salotto.  
Sherlock era in piedi di fronte al camino, vestito di tutto punto con un abito nero ed una camicia viola  _particolarmente_ su misura, scarpe classiche appena lucidate: la coda era allacciata alla vita e le orecchie erano in parte mimetizzate dai ricci pettinati in maniera quasi ordinata. Si stava sistemando un ciuffo ribelle quando, dallo specchio, si accorse di John verso il quale, a quel punto, si voltò “Buongiorno, John.”  
John batté le palpebre e aprì appena la bocca:  _e quella voce profonda da dove diamine era uscita?!_  Rimase immobile ad osservare la figura di Sherlock che, in quel completo, sembrava ancora più alto e asciutto, ancora più fiero e sensuale, ancora, infinitamente, più bello. Rimase in silenzio ed immobile di fronte a ciò che altro non era se non una creatura meravigliosa e impossibilmente perfetta.  
Sherlock inarcò appena l’angolo destro della bocca, soddisfatto, ed iniziò ad incamminarsi verso John “Dato che ho riacquistato l’utilizzo della parola, è giusto che io ti ringrazi per tutto ciò che hai fatto per me.” gli si fermò di fronte, lasciando lentamente scorrere i polpastrelli nell’interno del suo braccio sinistro fino a fermarsi sul polso per catturare le sue pulsazioni “Non hai idea di cosa hai fatto accettando di stare con me, John.”  
John scoprì che il suo nome sembrava molto meno banale se pronunciato dalla voce umana di Sherlock. Che poi,  _umana…_ Sherlock non era umano, era evidente.  
“Forse avresti fatto meglio a continuare a vivere la tua noiosa vita. Tra un incarico e l’altro da guardia privata, sorvegliando un furgone porta valori o facendo da bodyguard a qualche civettuola che i tabloid osano chiamare attrice. Questo ti dava veramente adrenalina, John?” sorrise beffardo e si abbassò un poco per inspirarne l’odore di nascosto “No, ovviamente. Per questo quando un illustre sconosciuto ti ha proposto di lavorare per lui per sorvegliare il suo adorato fratellino che collabora con la polizia e che si trova spesso in guai seri hai subito risposto affermativamente.”  
John provò a dare una pallida risposta, una parvenza di protesta, ma Sherlock lo fermò prima.  
“Shush…” alzò l’altra mano sul viso di John accarezzandolo lievemente “La mia non era una critica. Io sono contento che tu abbia accettato. I miei dubbi sono su di te: sarai ancora contento dopo avermi conosciuto meglio?” fermò nuovamente un’eventuale risposta di John scuotendo appena il capo e passandogli l’indice sulle labbra “Per ora lascia che ti ringrazi. Me lo sono tenuto per questo momento, per quando sarei stato nuovamente e totalmente razionale, completamente umano, perché è qualcosa di importante, vero, John?”  
E prima che potesse anche solo immaginare a cosa si stesse riferendo, John sentì le labbra di Sherlock aprire le sue in un bacio mozzafiato che non ebbe il tempo di partire lentamente: l’attesa e le aspettative che entrambi avevano per quel momento ruppe gli schemi di entrambi che cercarono un incastro perfetto di bocche, lingue, denti e mani che si allacciarono attorno al collo o sui fianchi l’uno dell’altro.  
L’attesa di quel momento che mai era sembrata così lunga, sembrò all’improvviso la cosa più sensata che avessero mai deciso di fare e se entrambi avessero anche avuto delle riserve, delle incertezze a riguardo, il suono delle loro labbra che continuavano ad incontrarsi era ciò che di più rassicurante potevano udire tra tutte le musiche presenti nell’universo.


	4. Compromessi e promesse

Quando l'impeto del bacio scemò, Sherlock si staccò lentamente dalle labbra di John, accarezzandole ancora con un accenno di denti e col proprio respiro leggermente accaldato. Con le mani appoggiate sulle guance di John, Sherlock continuò a tenerlo vicino a sé ancora qualche istante: non sembrava mai abbastanza il sapore di quell'umano. Ma alla fine riuscì a staccarsi da lui, facendo sfumare il contatto con una lentezza che non gli apparteneva “Vestiti, usciamo.”  
John annaspò leggermente, inebriato dal profumo, dalla voce, dall'aspetto di Sherlock per il quale si accorse di provare un'attrazione ancor più grande ora che aveva conosciuto anche il suo lato più umano. Deglutì, poi, sorpreso ma decisamente soddisfatto “Dove andiamo? È urgente o posso fare colazione prima?”  
“Colazione?” Sherlock arricciò il naso e seguì l'ingresso di John in cucina “Mangiare è noioso, John. Usciamo subito, prenderai un caffè a Scotland Yard.”  
“Noioso? Sherlock io…” si fermò, poi, di fronte all'eloquentissimo sbuffo del metarazza “Va bene, ma che non diventi un'abitudine.”  
“Tranquillo, John.” ghignò Sherlock beffardo “Fai in fretta. Lestrade ha bisogno di noi.”  
John assottigliò lo sguardo provando ad interpretare le parole di Sherlock “Lestrade? Ah, sì, l'ispettore. Come mai? Ha un caso per te?”  
“Per noi, John, per noi.” sottolineò Sherlock per poi tamburellare le dita sul tavolo per ricordare a John la sua fretta “E sì. Non mi hanno tra i piedi da più di una settimana, mi sorprendo che Londra non sia saltata in aria nel frattempo.”  
“Ehi, non esagerare.” lo riprese John in tono scherzosamente severo “Sembra in gamba.”  
“Pfui.” sbuffò Sherlock mentre John andava a cambiarsi nella propria stanza.  
John tornò in salotto in tempo per vedere Sherlock esprimersi platealmente come solo una autentica regina del dramma sa fare. Gli sorrise dunque e dopo avergli ammiccato iniziò a scendere le scale “Dai andiamo, Consulente Investigativo.”  
E Sherlock, sicuro nella sua integra razionalità, completamente sicuro della sua scelta, non poté fare altro che seguirlo.  
   
Una volta che furono saliti in taxi, Sherlock allungò la mano verso John, il palmo verso l’alto in una palese richiesta “Dammi il tuo cellulare.” e dopo un inequivocabile colpo di tosse da parte dell’altro, specificò “Non ho intenzione di gettarlo dal finestrino, voglio solo memorizzare il mio numero in caso ne avessi bisogno.”  
John, dopo una lieve reticenza iniziale, finì con l’accontentarlo “Già che hai ripreso a parlare potresti scusarti a proposito.”  
Dopo aver preso il cellulare in mano, Sherlock arricciò le sopracciglia prima di scoppiare in una risatina sarcastica.  
John inarcò gli angoli delle labbra in un sorriso rassegnato “Ah sì? Sei il tipo che non chiede scusa per le cazzate che fa?” sospirò, tuttavia, per l’evidente natura retorica della domanda.  
Sherlock smise per un istante di digitare sul cellulare di John che osservò di sottecchi prima di fare spallucce e borbottare a denti stretti “Aveva ragione Mycroft, ma d’altronde lui sbaglia raramente.”  
“Riguardo a cosa?” chiese John, tornando ad osservarlo.  
Sherlock dissimulò un sussurro e nel restituirgli il cellulare sorrise tirato “Che ti saresti pentito non appena mi avessi sentito parlare.”  
A John parve di intravedere un velo di tristezza attraversare il viso di Sherlock: chissà quanti rifiuti aveva ricevuto, chissà quante porte sbattute in faccia, chissà quante delusioni “Non sono pentito.” disse fermamente e, d’altronde, ne era convinto sul serio “Ma oltre ad insegnarti a controllare il tuo istinto, ti insegnerò anche a mettere in pratica la buona educazione che i tuoi genitori ti hanno sicuramente dato e di cui sembra tu ti sia dimenticato.” invece di recuperare il proprio cellulare, usò quella stessa mano per avvicinarla al viso di Sherlock, lentamente, quasi temesse un rifiuto: d’altro canto, era evidente quanto fosse diverso dalla versione più felina di se stesso, quindi non sapeva come l’umano avrebbe reagito di fronte a quell’approccio.  
Sherlock, infatti, osservò la mano di John alquanto guardingo, ma non gli vietò di accarezzargli la guancia e, anzi, fu grato di quel gesto, soprattutto perché non aveva puntato a coccolargli le orecchie come invece aveva fatto fino al giorno prima, ma aveva preferito un approccio più umano. Apprezzava che John lo riconoscesse come umano, giacché ora poteva controllarsi. Annuì, dunque, a quella carezza e dopo qualche istante di titubanza gli appoggiò il cellulare in grembo e distolse lo sguardo “Ti chiedo scusa.” sbuffò appena, drammaticamente “Sai a cosa mi riferisco.”  
Il sorriso di John palesò quanto fosse stato importante il gesto di Sherlock verso il quale annuì appena “Scuse accettate.” ritrasse poi la mano, soddisfatto, mugolando una piccola risata “Non vedo l’ora di vederti su un caso.”  
Anche Sherlock era compiaciuto delle parole di John: voleva mostrargli le proprie capacità perché sapeva che una persona curiosa ed intelligente come John avrebbe apprezzato “Speriamo in almeno un triplice omicidio allora.”  
“Sherlock!” lo sgridò John, indicandogli con un cenno del capo anche l’occhiata stupita e perplessa che il tassista gli aveva rivolto tramite lo specchietto.  
Sherlock sbuffò “Che c’è?”  
John sospirò, quindi glielo spiegò paziente perché a quanto pare il genio, da solo, non ci arrivava “Non si spera che siano morte tre persone solo perché tu possa divertirti a risolvere un caso.”  
Sherlock abbassò le spalle ed allargò le mani verso l’esterno “Oh, suvvia, sai cosa intendevo.”  
John gli indicò nuovamente il tassista “Sì, ma non si dice a voce alta.”  
Il consulente investigativo alternò lo sguardo tra il tassista e John, per poi tornare ad osservare fuori dal finestrino e accettare quella critica, seppur non del tutto convinto “Va bene.”  
L’ex medico militare sorrise e, dopo aver armeggiato qualche istante col proprio cellulare, lo infilò in tasca e si godette il resto del viaggio in silenzio.  
   
Quando entrarono negli edifici di New Scotland Yard, John non poté fare a meno di notare la scia di sussurri che accompagnavano il loro passaggio: si controllò, tuttavia, dal fermarsi e chiedere sarcasticamente i motivi della curiosità che avevano suscitato nei presenti quando Sherlock fu costretto a fermarsi dai due agenti che aveva conosciuto la prima sera in cui si erano incontrati.  
“Gattaccio!” ghignò Anderson parandoglisi davanti “Cosa ci fai vestito di tutto punto? Gli animali non si vestono.”  
Sherlock sospirò “John. Andiamo.” fece per oltrepassarlo, ma a quel punto fu Donovan a bloccarlo.  
“Oh, egli parla!” disse Anderson che, date le sue risatine, doveva pensare di essere molto divertente anche se, in verità, molti agenti di grado inferiore al suo, attorno a lui, storsero il naso di fronte alle sue parole.  
Anche Donovan inarcò un sopracciglio di fronte all’eccessiva stupidità del collega, ma questo non la fermò dall’impuntarsi di fronte al metarazza “Freak. Cosa ti fa credere che tu sia libero di venire qui ed interferire con il nostro lavoro?”  
“Il fatto che voi, il vostro lavoro, non sappiate farlo.” le ringhiò addosso Sherlock, molto più interessato a far valere il proprio ruolo di consulente investigativo che a zittire Anderson che, invece, preferiva ignorare del tutto.  
Poi, Anderson fece ciò che non avrebbe dovuto neanche pensare di fare: si interessò a John “E questo chi è? Il tuo nuovo padrone?”  
Sherlock, infatti, gli rivolse la parola nel momento in cui lo vide fronteggiare l’ex medico militare “Non lo toccare.” tuttavia, si rese conto ben presto che non era Anderson il problema in quel momento: osservò infatti lo spaventoso sorriso sul volto del suo solitamente adorabile compagno diventare via via sempre più minaccioso “John.” lo chiamò quando lo vide afferrare il polso dell’agente e stringerlo fino a far impallidire le proprie nocche “John, andiamo.”  
La bolla di silenzio creatasi attorno loro fu rotta dalla voce di Lestrade che, una volta uscito dal proprio ufficio, si avvicinò al gruppo “Anderson, Donovan. Ancora una e dico una sola battuta su Sherlock e vi mando a dirigere il traffico a Trafalgar Square quando c’è sciopero della metropolitana. Ora sparite.” ordinò per poi fare cenno al metarazza di seguirlo.  
“Lasciami andare.” ringhiò Anderson, non curante delle parole Lestrade, troppo impegnato a cercare di fuggire dalla presa d’acciaio di John.  
Ma John sembrava non volergliela far passare liscia così facilmente, quindi intervenne Sherlock “John.” lo chiamò nuovamente “John.” insistette e gli posò la mano sulla spalla quando lo vide sordo al proprio richiamo. Sentì i muscoli della spalla rigidi e assolutamente non sul punto di lasciar andare l’altro umano, quindi sospirò e dopo aver avvicinato le labbra all’orecchio di John, mormorò un sussurro “ _Jawn_.”  
John reagì a quel richiamo a seguito del quale liberò Anderson: lo seguì con lo sguardo, intimidatorio, finché non lo vide sparire nel corridoio. Alzò lo sguardo su Sherlock, dunque, verso il quale annuì “Ora possiamo andare.”  
“Non ho bisogno che mi proteggi sempre.” il tono di Sherlock era evidentemente seccato.  
“Non ti stavo proteggendo.” provò a giustificarsi John, con un sorriso “Stavo facendo capire a quell’idiota che mi stava dando molto fastidio.”  
Prima di entrare nell’ufficio di Lestrade, Sherlock si voltò e fermò John “Qualunque cosa fosse, non ho bisogno che tu faccia questo per me. Non mi importa nulla dell’opinione di quei due cretini.” ed era vero, almeno in parte. O meglio, non gli era importato fino a quel momento, ma provò effettivamente una sensazione fastidiosa nel sentirsi denigrare di fronte a John: non voleva che il suo nuovo compagno, ormai si ostinava a chiamarlo così nella propria mente, potesse essere influenzato dall’opinione degli altri. Tuttavia, era troppo orgoglioso ed imbarazzato per ammetterlo, quindi le parole che gli uscirono dalla bocca furono tutt’altro che gradevoli “E comunque sono sopravvissuto senza di te fino ad ora.”  
John, seppur più adulto e decisamente meno capriccioso e permaloso di Sherlock, arricciò il naso di fronte a quelle parole. Ma, a sua volta, era troppo fiero per ammetterlo, quindi lo sorpassò ed entrò nell’ufficio di Lestrade dopo avergli sussurrato “Te l’ho detto. Non l’ho fatto per te, ma per me.”  
Non bisognava essere Sherlock Holmes per capire che John se la fosse presa, quindi figuriamoci quanto era chiaro per chi Sherlock Holmes lo era veramente e poteva distinguere ogni sfaccettatura del malumore della persona che si aveva di fronte. Ma Sherlock non era il tipo da affrontare una discussione del genere in privato, figurarsi in pubblico. Quindi entrò nell’ufficio di Lestrade e cercò di evitare di osservare John, a favore del detective verso il quale chiese notizie “Hai qualcosa per me?”  
Lestrade, tuttavia, era molto più incuriosito da John verso il quale sorrise “E così siete…” li indicò entrambi, a turno “...rimasti insieme!” era a dir poco entusiasta del fatto che Sherlock fosse riuscito ad instaurare un legame con un’altra persona “Com’è successo?”  
“È semplicemente successo.” tagliò corto Sherlock, osservando poi John avvicinarsi alla finestra per osservare al di fuori di essa: l’ex soldato aveva le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena in una posa rigida e nervosa e la sua solita espansività era momentaneamente sacrificata a favore di un silenzio teso ed innaturale.  
Lestrade percepì una leggera tensione nell’aria, ma non domandò nulla a riguardo “Molto bene. Ci voleva qualcuno che ti guardasse le spalle.”  
“Non ne ho bisogno.” sbuffò Sherlock.  
“Sì, ne hai bisogno.” lo contraddisse  Lestrade che, pur dandogli le spalle, poté percepire il sarcasmo trasudare dall’espressione di John.  
Sherlock, tuttavia, ignorò entrambi “Hai qualcosa per me?”  
“Sì.” sospirò Lestrade “Un caso un po’ ostico. Anzi, non sono molto sicuro di volertene parlare.”  
Sherlock non poteva essere più stuzzicato di così: le orecchie feline si mossero curiose “Parla.”  
E mentre John ruotava leggermente verso i due uomini, Lestrade iniziò a spiegare “Si tratterebbe di infiltrarsi…”  
“Dove? Come? In quale organizzazione?” lo interruppe Sherlock, visibilmente eccitato dalla prospettiva di un nuovo caso “Vendono armi, droghe, persone,  _cosa_?”  
“Metarazza.” fu la risposta di Lestrade che, a quel punto, sentì lo sguardo di John trapassarlo da parte a parte “Sono spariti molti metarazza ultimamente, pochi dei quali denunciati. Si sa, i metarazza non hanno molti… affetti.”  
“E cosa dovrebbe fare Sherlock, di grazia?” chiese John a quel punto, interrompendo il proprio prolungato silenzio.  
Sherlock rispose per Lestrade “Farmi catturare, ovviamente. Indagare sull’organizzazione.” una piccola pausa “Scovare più componenti possibili.”  
“No.” John scosse il capo “Assolutamente no.”  
Sherlock sospirò “John.”  
“No. Tu non sai controllare il tuo istinto.” gli ricordò John che, via via che la discussione andava avanti, si sentiva sempre più agitato e, al tempo stesso, arrabbiato. Come era possibile che Sherlock non ci arrivasse? “Non puoi andare in un covo di criminali col rischio di essere completamente inerme contro di loro.”  
“Il mio istinto non è così instabile.” sbuffò Sherlock usando i propri centimetri in altezza per imporsi su John.  
“Scusa?” rise John, sarcasticamente, che tutto fece meno che farsi impressionare dall’altezza di Sherlock “Parla lo stesso metarazza che non è riuscito ad esprimersi per dieci giorni?”  
Sherlock distolse lo sguardo, punto nel vivo “La situazione dentro la quale ero finito era alquanto pericolosa.”  
John alzò la voce “E questa non lo sarebbe?” allargò le braccia verso l’esterno, incredulo “Commerciano metarazza per chissà quale motivo, cosa credi, che vi trattino come adorabili cuccioli? Che vi facciano i grattini sotto il mento?”  
Sherlock digrignò i denti di fronte a quell’esempio che lo fece sentire alquanto sminuito. Sapeva bene che se uno come John arrivava a parlare in quel modo doveva essere veramente preoccupato, ma avere ragione, per Sherlock, era troppo importante. Ma, ancor più importante, era il motivo per il quale voleva accettare quel caso “Questa tratta di metarazza deve finire.”  
“Certo che deve finire. Ma perché devi essere proprio tu a rischiare la vita?” John alzò nuovamente la voce, arrabbiato e frustrato. Perché Sherlock non capiva che era preoccupato per lui. Perché lui stesso non capiva come potesse tenere ad un essere vivente così tanto dopo così poco tempo?  
Sherlock si bloccò qualche istante di fronte a quelle parole: non era decisamente abituato al fatto che qualcuno si preoccupasse per lui, oltre a Mycroft. Ma anche le sue motivazioni erano forti, quindi continuò a perorare la propria causa “Perché se c’è qualcuno che può farcela quello sono io. Tu non mi conosci, non sai quali siano le mie potenzialità.”  
“E se la prima cosa che quei criminali fanno non appena hanno catturato un metarazza fosse tagliargli coda e orecchie?” ribolliva di rabbia al solo pensiero, ma quella paura era più che legittima e sperava che potesse terrorizzare anche Sherlock in modo da farlo desistere “Se puntassero a tenervi buoni togliendovi la dignità per incutervi maggiore paura?”  
Sherlock rabbrividì a quell’ipotesi, ma scosse il capo, testardo fino alla fine “Sarò l’ultimo metarazza che cattureranno.”  
Anche John, tuttavia, scosse il capo “Come sai di riuscire a controllarti? Solo contro tutti?”  
Lestrade, rimasto in disparte fino a quel momento, intervenne per cercare di placare gli animi “John, non permetterei mai che Sherlock possa essere ferito. Avrà un microfono con sé, potrà segnalare la sua posizione in qualsiasi momento.”  
“Tu stai zitto!” tuonò John puntando il dito contro Lestrade “Non dovevi parlargliene.”  
Lestrade e Sherlock rimasero immobili di fronte all’urlo dell’ex soldato e solo dopo qualche secondo di silenzio il consulente investigativo riuscì a parlare nuovamente “John. Non sono un cucciolo.” si morse le labbra, poi, per il termine che aveva usato. Ma era scosso, Sherlock, non poteva negarlo a se stesso.  
A quel punto, John sembrò calmarsi “No, certo.” fece spallucce ed abbassò i toni che, invece, divennero ironici, nonché nuovamente feriti “Tu sei grande e grosso. Sei sopravvissuto senza di me fino ad ora, no?”  
Sherlock deglutì e provò a scuotere il capo “John.”  
“Vai al diavolo.” John lo oltrepassò e dopo essere uscito dall’ufficio di Lestrade, chiuse la porta sbattendola dietro di sé.  
Lestrade non poté che sentirsi colpevole di fronte a quanto accaduto anche se, a sua discolpa, non si sarebbe mai aspettato una reazione del genere da parte di quell’ex medico militare tutto di un pezzo, gentile e affabile “Cavolo. Non volevo causare questo litigio, scusami.” il suo pensiero andò a Sherlock, che ora vedeva lì in piedi, davanti alla porta chiusa che continuava ad osservare “Certo che si è affezionato molto a te in soli dieci giorni.”  
Sherlock, tuttavia, non voleva in alcun modo mostrare il proprio disagio di fronte a Lestrade: era a dir poco scosso a causa di quel litigio, di quel John che era così arrabbiato con lui per un motivo che non era altro che il grandissimo affetto che provava per lui. Ed era sopraffatto da tutto ciò. Inspirò a lungo, dunque, allungando la mano destra verso Lestrade “Dammi tutto ciò che hai su questa organizzazione, studierò i fascicoli a casa.”  
“Sherlock.” lo avvertì l’ispettore di Scotland Yard prima di consegnargli il materiale raccolto sul caso “Parlagli. Non puoi perdere una persona del genere.”  
“Ora è troppo arrabbiato, comunque.” fu la risposta meccanica di Sherlock che, dopo aver recuperato i fascicoli riguardanti il caso, si congedò da Lestrade “Ci sentiamo per quando sarà tutto pronto.”  
Quando Sherlock uscì dall’ufficio, camminò a testa bassa per tutto il tempo, fingendo di essere immerso nella lettura di quei fascicoli che, in realtà, guardava ma non osservava sul serio. Aveva la pelle d’oca al ricordo della rabbia di John, al suo modo strano di esprimerla: prima con un sorriso agghiacciante con Anderson, poi con lui, urlando e, sempre con lui, ritrovando una calma che era paragonabile solo all’occhio di un ciclone, quel momento di calma che precede gli attimi più violenti di una tempesta. Chissà dov’era, ora. E Sherlock, mentre usciva da quel palazzo della city non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi,  _Non se ne andrà da casa solo per un litigio, vero?_  
 

°oOo°

   
Quando John entrò nell’aula di Antropologia Filosofica della Goldsmith University di Londra, la lezione era iniziata da almeno una mezzora. Si sedette in silenzio in fondo all’aula e provò a farsi cullare dalla voce impostata di Tom affinché lo calmasse dalla rabbia che ancora lo scuoteva.  
Tom, d’altro canto, nei panni del professore che stava conducendo la lezione di filosofia, si limitò a seguirlo con lo sguardo prima di nascondere un piccolo sorriso dietro al libro dal quale stava prendendo spunto per la lezione. Sorrideva perché, sì, conosceva abbastanza John da capire che in quel momento ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, ma era così contento di rivederlo dopo dieci giorni di silenzio che non vedeva l’ora di finire la lezione per potergli parlare di tutto ciò che avesse voluto.  
Quando la lezione finì e tutti gli studenti se ne furono andati, Tom chiuse la porta dell’aula e si sedette sul tavolino al quale si era messo John e sul quale, da ormai una ventina di minuti, aveva appoggiato stancamente la fronte.  
Non appena il professore di filosofia gli accarezzò la nuca, John rialzò il capo fino a posare la guancia sulla sua coscia “Tom.” mormorò alzando lo sguardo verso il bel viso dell’altro “Devo chiederti scusa.”  
Tom, seppur stupito dalle parole di John, non mutò espressione e, anzi, accarezzò il viso dell’altro ancor più amorevolmente “Per cosa, dolcezza?”  
John chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò a lungo il profumo della colonia di Tom: era così elegante, così delicata. Mai troppa, ma abbastanza da farsi sentire. Gli circondò la vita con le braccia strofinando la fronte sul suo addome “Per tutte le volte che nonostante mi dicessi di essere preoccupato per me, io non capivo mai a fondo le tue parole e, anzi, alla fine partivo lo stesso.”  
“Oh…” si stupì Tom che, effettivamente, non si aspettava parole del genere, così all’improvviso. Vedeva John dispiaciuto, preoccupato e angosciato per qualcosa che, comunque, doveva andare ben oltre quella confessione “Cos’è successo, tesoro mio?”  
John strofinò ancora il viso sull’addome evitando ulteriormente il suo sguardo “Ti arrabbierai.”  
Tom sorrise e non smise neanche un istante di accarezzarlo “Sembrerebbe così, a giudicare da come ti stai comportando.” ma il tono era tutt’altro che sul punto di variare e farsi iracondo, anzi, rimase dolce e comprensivo “Anche se non so ancora per cosa.”  
John rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. Poi, finalmente, trovò il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo verso il bel viso di Tom “Ho incontrato una persona.”  
Tom interruppe percettibilmente le proprie carezze, per poi riprenderle tranquillamente, provando a dissimulare la propria sorpresa “Per questo  _potrei_ essere felice.” sottolineò col tono di voce il verbo condizionale perché sì, la felicità di John lo avrebbe rallegrato a sua volta, ma se fosse stato lui la causa di quel sentimento sarebbe stato ancor meglio. Ma, evidentemente, non lo era.  
“La sera stessa che ci siamo visti. Un’ora dopo. Forse meno.” più parlava, più John si sentiva in colpa nei riguardi di Tom: si erano lasciati tre anni prima, era vero, ma non era stata una scelta del filosofo. E quel limbo in cui avevano viaggiato per molto tempo, quello in cui continuavano a frequentarsi ed avere rapporti al di fuori di una vera e propria relazione, non aveva certo aiutato Tom ad uscirne: John lo sapeva, ma, almeno finché non aveva incontrato Sherlock, non era riuscito a fare meno di lui. Consapevolmente colpevole, consciamente artefice.  
Ma se c’era una qualità che Tom aveva a iosa era la pazienza: sospirò, infatti, e giustificò John “Beh. D’altronde c’eravamo lasciati un po’... eccitati. È comprensibile.” sorrise, ma non poté fare a meno di pensare quanto le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente.  
John scosse il capo e catturò le mani di Tom nelle proprie: le strinse forte, non voleva farlo allontanare “Non è solo una scopata.”  
Tom deglutì e sentì le guance imporporarsi appena. Di imbarazzo? Di rabbia? Era difficile da dire. Non fuggì, tuttavia, alla sua presa, perché da John, comunque fosse andata tra loro, non sarebbe mai scappato “Forse è presto per dirlo.”  
“No, Tom. Non lo è.” dirlo ad alta voce lo aiutò a comprendere maggiormente: non il perché, certamente, ma il quanto. Quanto era effettivamente affezionato a Sherlock. Si alzò in piedi e strinse Tom in una presa costrittiva: era dispiaciuto, ma non poteva fare a meno di dire la verità su Sherlock. Lo doveva a Tom, anche se temeva di perdere l’amico stupendo che aveva trovato in lui. Si tranquillizzò, poi, quando sentì l’altro ricambiare l’abbraccio con pazienza ed affetto e fu dopo qualche momento di pace e silenzio che riprese a parlare “È un metarazza.”  
Tom continuò a strofinare la schiena di John con fare rassicurante “È questo che ti preoccupa?”  
“No.” sbuffò John “È l’enorme testa di cazzo che è, che mi preoccupa.”  
Tom rise appena, quindi provò a riemergere da quell’abbraccio solo per riuscire ad osservarlo in volto “Vuoi spiegarmi o devo tirare ad indovinare?”  
John spiegò alla bene e meglio gli avvenimenti della mattina appena trascorsa e Tom lo stette a sentire senza mai interromperlo: sciolse l’abbraccio ormai divenuto scomodo, ma continuò a tenergli le mani in cerca di conforto.  
E Tom lo accontentò: sospirò qualche volta, osservando John più a fondo nei momenti in cui sembrava distratto, per poi sorridergli affabile, come faceva sempre “Sherlock Holmes? Non è la prima volta che lo sento nominare, ma non sapevo fosse un metarazza.”  
“Tom…” piagnucolò John, perché sapeva che con Tom poteva permettersi di farlo “Io non so spiegarti come sia possibile che in soli dieci giorni mi abbia sconvolto così tanto.”  
Il sospiro di Tom si fece più profondo e il tono di voce assunse un che di seccato “Amore a prima vista, forse?” fu quasi sarcastico nel domandarlo.  
John fece spallucce “Non lo so. So solo che ho rinunciato a tutto per lui.”  
“Tutto?” chiese Tom che, a quel punto, alzò la propria voce di un’ottava.  
“La mia vita, il mio lavoro...” borbottò John che percepì, finalmente, la rigidità di Tom dalla stretta alle sue mani che si fece improvvisamente più nervosa “Okay. Hai ragione. Picchiami.” gli strinse le mani di rimando e lo tenne vicino a sé “Picchiami quanto vuoi, ma non lasciarmi. Non mollarmi. Come amico. Capito?” confabulò e balbettò finché non sentì la voce di Tom raggiungerlo nuovamente.  
“Vuoi dirmi che arriva uno, dal nulla, e che nel giro di dieci giorni è riuscito a farti mollare il tuo vecchio lavoro?” non alzò la voce, non lo faceva mai quando era arrabbiato, anzi. Il tono era calmo in un modo irreale, spaventoso nel suo genere “Quello che io ho provato a farti mollare per anni?”  
“Ti stai arrabbiando.” confermò John, ma non accennò a volerlo lasciare andare “Cioè, sei arrabbiato. Ed è comprensibile.” mugolò una lunga nota nasale al seguito della quale nascose il viso nell’intreccio che le proprie mani avevano formato con quelle di Tom “Sei il mio migliore amico. Non mollarmi. Ho bisogno di te.”  
Tom inspirò a lungo e sfogò la propria frustrazione mugolando una lunga sillaba che si concluse con il nome dell’altro “John.” sentì l’altro mugolare a sua volta, in risposta: non era la prima che avveniva una discussione tra di loro, certo, e John usava sempre quel modo per uscirne. Non era giusto, pensò Tom che, come tutte le altre volte, finì col cedere “Ti prenderei a schiaffi. Giuro che lo farei.” un altro mugolio da parte di John. Inspirò a lungo, di nuovo “Tuttavia…”  
John sbirciò dal proprio nascondiglio aprendo un occhio solo “Tuttavia?”  
Tom sospirò ancora: era troppo buono. Era troppo, stupidamente, buono. Ma John… come avrebbe potuto trattarlo male? Come avrebbe potuto pensare di rompere la propria amicizia con lui? Quindi fece ciò che ogni buon amico sa fare: consigliare la direzione giusta da prendere “Se questo Sherlock Holmes ti ha fatto cambiare idea nel giro di pochi giorni, allora vuol dire che è stato capace di fare ciò che io non sono riuscito a fare nel giro di cinque anni.” e di fronte all’espressione svanita di John, rese ancor più palese il proprio pensiero “Ti ha fatto innamorare, John. Non so come, ma ce l’ha fatta.”  
John riemerse completamente dal proprio nascondiglio, ma non accennò per un solo momento a voler lasciare le mani di Tom: alzò invece lo sguardo verso di lui, così come fece con la mano con la quale provò ad accarezzargli la guancia “E cosa dovrei fare?”  
Tom provò a dissimulare il momento in cui evitò la mano di John ruotando il capo verso la porta dell’aula, come se fosse appena entrato qualcuno. Ma era chiaro ad entrambi il suo vero intento. D’altronde, non poteva concedergli e concedersi anche quello. Ma gli concesse una risposta a quella domanda maledicendo, una volta tanto, il proprio spirito altruistico e la sua filosofica predisposizione a cercare nuove domande e a elargire risposte “Fare ciò che ho fatto con te fino a poco prima della fine.” deglutì e continuò ad osservare la porta come se il proprio interlocutore fosse lì “Supportarlo, John. Perché nel momento in cui gli chiederai di cambiare… lui non ti vorrà più.”  
John incassò la risposta e fu solo per il tono gentile di Tom che non la accolse come un’accusa ma come un sincero consiglio. Tuttavia, i sensi di colpa rimasero, quindi, quanto meno, gli lasciò le mani rendendolo così libero di allontanarsi “Mi dispiace, Tom. Sono stato un verme a venire da te per questa cosa.”  
Tuttavia, Tom non si allontanò: sapeva che John non l’aveva fatto per cattiveria e, ad essere onesti, non lo amava più come quando si erano lasciati. Sarebbe tornato con John se lui glielo avesse chiesto? Sì, molto probabilmente. Ma sapeva anche che sarebbe stata questione di tempo prima che i loro vecchi problemi riemergessero, quindi non poteva giudicare il suo buon amico per aver trovato qualcuno di cui innamorarsi. Pensò, lucidamente e oggettivamente, come farebbe un filosofo e tornò ad osservarlo in volto “Tra noi è finita molto tempo fa, John ed ora il motivo è evidente: non ero io quello giusto per te.” fece spallucce e fu lui ad accarezzare le guance di John, ora “Vorrà dire che ora che non devo più intrattenermi occasionalmente con te potrò usare tutte le mie energie per trovare anche io qualcuno di cui innamorarmi.”  
John assottigliò lo sguardo sul bel viso di Tom ed arricciò le labbra, dubbioso “Non sei arrabbiato?”  
“Oh, non fraintendermi, sei stato un stronzo.” disse simulando una serietà che, se anche fosse stata credibile, crollò subito dopo, al nascere del suo sorriso “Ti amerò sempre, John. Ma come amico. E ci sarò sempre per te. Ma solo, esclusivamente, come amico.”  
E John era felice, perché essere amico di Tom era un onore e sperava che prima o poi sarebbe stato in grado di ricambiare tutto l’aiuto che gli aveva dato “E io per te.”  
Tom gli regalò uno di quei sorrisi coi quali, pur non sapendolo, aveva conquistato John: era un sorriso bello, caldo e allegro. Un sorriso speciale come colui che lo elargiva. Tornò dunque alla scrivania per recuperare la propria giacca, quindi invitò John a seguirlo fuori dall’aula “Andiamo, ti offro il pranzo. Così potrai raccontarmi i dettagli.”  
John si fece scaldare dal sorriso di Tom che, poi, seguì. Gli avrebbe raccontato tutti i dettagli, tutto ciò che sapeva di Sherlock e i molti dettagli che ancora non aveva scoperto e Tom, lo sapeva, lo avrebbe consigliato al meglio, da vero amico qual era.  
 

°oOo°

   
Erano le nove di sera quando John fece ritorno al 221B di Baker Street con una birra in corpo, tanti pensieri per la testa e poche, ma solide certezze. Trovò Sherlock in cucina, ancora vestito di tutto punto, chino sul microscopio, che faceva finta di non essersi accorto del suo arrivo. Sussurrò un saluto e dopo averlo oltrepassato si avvicinò al bollitore per accenderlo, ma qualcosa lo fermò.  
Sherlock, arrivatogli alle spalle, fece aderire il proprio torace alla schiena di John e allungò le mani per afferrargli entrambi i polsi “Con chi sei stato?” domandò concitato, il naso che andava ad annusargli frenetico i capelli e il collo “Sei stato col tuo ex?” ansimò agitato una volta che ebbe discriminato un odore maschile mischiato a quello del compagno “John.”  
John chiuse gli occhi e la pelle d’oca lo colse nel momento in cui percepì l’insistenza di Sherlock che sembrava volesse raschiargli via il collo con naso, palpebre e labbra “Ho visto Tom, sì.” rispose calmo, senza alcun accenno di rabbia o supponenza nel proprio tono di voce.  
“John.” somigliò ad un singhiozzo il nome che uscì dalle labbra di Sherlock che, nonostante la calma di John, si agitò comunque “Non va bene. Tu sei mio, John.” gli strinse ulteriormente i polsi e intrecciò le braccia di entrambi attorno al torace di John “Mio.”  
John impiegò non poco tempo a svincolare da quell’incastro, ma alla fine riuscì a ruotare di centottanta gradi e ad allacciare le braccia attorno al collo di Sherlock “Non è successo nulla. Volevo solo parlare un po’ col mio migliore amico.”  
Sherlock mugolò a lungo: si fidava delle parole di John, ma la cosa lo infastidiva lo stesso “Prometti.”  
“Non sono tipo da tradire il proprio compagno.” lo rassicurò John che fu costretto a tenersi, praticamente, tra le braccia di Sherlock che lo stringeva così forte da fargli sfiorare il pavimento con le punte dei piedi “Non lo sono mai stato e mai lo sarò.”  
Questa volta fu un vero e proprio miagolio quello col quale Sherlock manifestò il proprio tormento “Prometti.” ripeté prima di strusciare il proprio volto sul viso e sui capelli di John: doveva assolutamente scacciare via quell’altro odore.  
John sospirò, ma non di impazienza “Prometto, Sherlock.” e ai movimenti frenetici del metarazza rispose accarezzandogli il capo, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.  
Sherlock appoggiò la fronte su quella di John e inspirò ed espirò a lungo, osservandolo fisso negli occhi blu. Rimase in silenzio qualche istante, confuso sullo stato d’animo dell’altro “Ti ho fatto arrabbiare, oggi.”  
“Sì.” annuì John “Ovviamente.”  
“Non puoi andartene.” mugolò nuovamente Sherlock, scrollando il capo.  
John approfittò dell’incremento staturale offertogli dalla presa di Sherlock per raggiungergli le labbra e baciarlo a perdifiato, adattandosi all’urgenza dell’altro, ricambiando con la stessa intensità e con il frutto della consapevolezza raggiunta in quel pomeriggio trascorso senza il suo nuovo compagno. Si staccò da lui per riprendere fiato e per rassicurarlo. Ancora, tutti i giorni, finché ne avesse avuto bisogno “Non me ne sto andando.”  
Nulla riuscì a fermare un altro miagolio che espresse sia la sorpresa che l’ennesimo timore del metarazza “Sono fatto così, tu devi accettarmi così come sono.”  
John sorrise e di fronte al miagolio di Sherlock non poté resistere dall’accarezzargli le orecchie feline “Lo so. E lo faccio. Ma mi arrabbierò sempre se proverai a lanciarti in missioni suicide.” lo redarguì e al mugolio di protesta di Sherlock, inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia “Ti ricordo come ci siamo conosciuti.”  
“Ma tu c’eri, John.” ricordò Sherlock con un sorriso “E ci sarai anche in futuro. Vero?”  
“Ovvio.” John annuì e gli rubò un bacio che fu l’inizio di una lunga serie che iniziò a scendere sul collo.  
Sherlock rabbrividì e il suo collo iniziò a vibrare di fusa al segno del passaggio di John “Prometti.”  
Quando John sentì la presa di Sherlock allentarsi, si mosse il tanto che bastava per sfilarsi la giacca dalle spalle “Prometto.” giurò sulle sue labbra sulle quali era risalito, attratto da quella particolare forma come il metallo è attratto dalla calamita. Sentì le mani di Sherlock muoverglisi sui vestiti e trattenersi dallo strapparglieli di dosso con le unghie e non poté che eccitarsi ulteriormente: fare l’amore con quell’uomo straordinario? Oh, dio, sì. Ma prima dovevano chiarire un’ultima cosa “E tu prometti di non estromettermi più dalle tue decisioni future?” e di fronte all’espressione impossibilmente stranita di Sherlock, approfondì il proprio pensiero “Il caso. Non mi hai neanche chiesto se a me andasse bene che tu lo accettassi o meno. Rischierai la vita. Non puoi estromettermi da questa decisione.”  
“Non puoi non volere che io segua i casi.” mugolò Sherlock, frustrato e contrariato “Non puoi ricattarmi.” abbassò le orecchie, in difficoltà “Non puoi chiedermi di scegliere tra te e…”  
John lo fermò prima che la situazione degenerasse senza un motivo “Non ho detto questo. Ho solo detto che voglio essere coinvolto.” gli sorrise ammiccante mentre iniziava a slacciargli i bottoni più bassi della camicia “Parteciperò alle tue indagini, lavoreremo insieme.”  
E Sherlock rimase a bocca aperta: cosa c’era di più eccitante di John che gli proponeva di lavorare assieme sui casi? Nulla. Decisamente nulla. Il respiro iniziò ad accelerare senza controllo “Sarebbe bellissimo, John.”  
John sentì Sherlock trascinarlo senza mezze misure e senza alcun messaggio velato verso la camera da letto: il suo sorriso divertito sparì solo quando, dopo essere stato buttato sul letto, vide il metarazza spogliarsi più veloce che poteva per poi iniziare a fare lo stesso anche con lui “Ehi.” rise John “Non abbiamo tutta questa fretta.”  
“Il mio John.” miagolò Sherlock, giustificando invece la propria urgenza, la propria voglia di essere nudi l’uno sopra l’altro, l’incontentabile fame che li coglieva e che non veniva mai saziata. Fu con calcolata lentezza che, dopo aver denudato entrambi, calò su John, inarcando la schiena e il bacino per dare le prime soddisfazioni ai loro sessi, incastrati tra i loro addomi, con la lunga coda che sembrava voler disegnare nell’aria la musica di accompagnamento a ciò che stava per succedere.  
“Tuo...” sussurrò John con un sorriso: lo trovava ancora strano, invero. Strano ma piacevole, eppure gli suonava ancora nuovo “Tuo…” ripeté per poi giocare allo stesso gioco del metarazza: ribaltò le posizioni e si alzò lentamente fino ad inginocchiarsi tra le cosce di Sherlock al quale domandò “Prometti?”  
Sherlock capì e sorrise: si tirò su a sedere con un colpo di reni, le gambe aperte appoggiate su quelle di John, le caviglie appoggiate l’una sull’altra dietro la schiena, le cosce aperte ma strette ai fianchi dell’altro, le erezioni che si scontravano quasi per gioco. Un lungo bacio fatto di lingue, denti, labbra e caldo respiro. Nasi che si scontrano e poi, una sola parola “Prometto.”  
John si morse le labbra e ansimò tutta la propria eccitazione sulle labbra di Sherlock che poi spinse lentamente verso il materasso, ristabilendo la posizione che aveva scelto “Mio.” mormorò poi, appoggiando le mani sulle cosce di Sherlock e allargandole ulteriormente, sfacciatamente, senza alcuna vergogna. Poi mosse ancora le mani: la destra prese l’erezione di Sherlock, mentre l’altra, ridotta a due dita, si avvicinò all’apertura del metarazza, massaggiandola piano, giocando col perineo prima di tornare a stuzzicarla senza, effettivamente, penetrarla. Si fermò, poi: una palese occhiata, una tacita domanda.  
Mentre la sua lunga coda nera si muoveva attorcigliandosi attorno al braccio destro di John, Sherlock mugolò impaziente strofinando l’interno delle cosce e delle gambe sui fianchi del suo compagno umano. Le mani, invece, giacevano sul proprio capo e si afferravano capelli e orecchie mentre il resto del corpo si contorceva sotto le cure di John verso il quale, alla sua tacita domanda, rispose con una risposta più che chiara che avrebbe tolto qualsiasi dubbio anche al più reticente degli umani. Era una parola sola, ma era più che sufficiente: era un permesso, era una dichiarazione, una concessione che andava oltre il puro atto fisico, era l’espressione di un desiderio che voleva non finisse mai. Una sola, unica, parola: “Tuo.”


	5. Chi semina vento raccoglie tempesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Ciao bimbe e scusate per il ritardo! Ho scritto altre robe, ho studiato, ho fatto cose, visto gente, creato situazioni... ok, basta vaccate XD capitoletto non troppo lungo, c'è persino della trama considerando che è la catlock u.u lo sapete, uso questa storia per sfogare tutte le tenerezze che vorrei vedere che si scambiassero XD quindi molto easy, senza pretese, ma con tanto ammmore! Ringrazio Nat per il betaggio e rido perché so che Ross apprezzerà in particolare una scena XD <3 BACIO!!!***

John era sdraiato con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto ed osservava Sherlock, prono, in parte adagiato sul suo addome, intento a studiare ogni sua piccola cicatrice con la devozione e la curiosità tipiche di un amante e di un bambino. Quando alzò la mano per accarezzargli il capo, temette per un istante di avergli in qualche modo tolto l’uso della parola, perché in cambio ricevette solo delle sonore fusa: l’espressione del metarazza, in realtà, era un misto di beatitudine e piacere. Il suo sguardo beato unito alla coda che iniziò a muoversi leggermente, suggerivano uno stato di quiete a cui John aveva assistito solo quando l’istinto di Sherlock aveva prevalso sulla sua ragione. Poi Sherlock aprì bene gli occhi e li focalizzò su di lui: era uno sguardo beato, sì, ma anche profondamente consapevole, sveglio e ricettivo. In poche parole, Sherlock si stava semplicemente godendo quell’attimo di pace.  
Sherlock, infatti, pronunciò il nome di John correttamente, senza strane inflessioni feline. Pronunciò il suo nome non per introdurre un discorso, bensì per attirare la sua attenzione più di quanto non fosse già calamitata verso di sé.  
“Sherlock.” ricambiò John che, invece, aveva qualcosa di molto importante da dire “Parliamo un attimo del caso.” e di fronte all’espressione incerta del metarazza, specificò ulteriormente “Parlo di quell’organizzazione che traffica metarazza. Quella in cui vorresti infiltrarti.”  
Sherlock si sforzò di annuire senza presentare rimostranze. Appoggiò la guancia destra sul torace di John e lo osservò, in attesa.  
John sorrise al metarazza e premiò la sua insolita pazienza con un’altra carezza tra le orecchie feline “Pensavo che potrei infiltrarmi anche io. Potrei essere colui che ti ha catturato e che ti ha portato lì per venderti. Così potrei controllare la situazione da vicino ed intervenire in caso di necessità.”  
Gli occhi di Sherlock si illuminarono, letteralmente “John, sei un genio!” esplose sedendoglisi addosso a cavalcioni “Potresti dire che non è la prima volta che lo fai e che sei abituato ad addestrare i metarazza per renderli docili e servili. E io potrei fingere di avere la Sindrome di Stoccolma!” ridacchiò entusiasta, immaginandosi lo scenario “Con te potrei fingere tranquillamente di essere completamente al tuo servizio, non mi darebbe fastidio!”  
John rise a quella prospettiva “Me la faresti pagare dopo, a caso concluso.” gli appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e lo accarezzò leggermente “Così eviterei anche che ti facciano del male. Direi che tu sei la mia punta di diamante e che non posso rischiare di rovinarti.”  
Anche Sherlock rise, ma sembrava veramente convinto di quell’idea “John, è perfetto! Con Lestrade e i suoi uomini a pochi chilometri di distanza e con un radio segnale da attivare al momento opportuno potremmo farli arrestare tutti e salvare i prigionieri!”  
“Visto?” chiese John “Insieme possiamo escogitare piani migliori.”  
Sherlock annuì con vigore “Oh, John…” sospirò per poi chinarsi sulle sue labbra “…un uomo fantastico, sprezzante del pericolo, che vuole partecipare ai miei casi…” lo baciò con autentica emozione, con genuino trasporto “…vuoi essere mio?”  
John ricambiò il bacio e con un colpo di reni si tirò su a sufficienza per poterlo stringere ad altezza di schiena e fianchi “Non lo sono già?”  
“Solo mio.” mugolò Sherlock strusciando il naso sulla fronte di John “Per sempre.”  
“Cos’è?” chiese John, cercando lo sguardo di Sherlock “Una specie di legame? Un qualcosa che fanno i metarazza? Un qualcosa del tipo  _Together or not at all_?”  
Sherlock fece spallucce “È molto meno romantico di come tu possa pensare.” arrossì leggermente “È solo una promessa. Certo, si pensa che tra metarazza sia un qualcosa di più intenso, tipo un solo compagno per la vita…” esitò un poco e parve ricordarsi solo in quel momento che lui e John si conoscevano da pochissimo tempo. Eppure… eppure c’era qualcosa. Se lo sentiva. Ma al tempo stesso, razionale e logico fino al midollo, ne provava imbarazzo “È… niente, dimentica che te l’ho chiesto.”  
Le labbra di John raggiunsero le guance rosse di Sherlock e le baciarono con dolcezza “Non voglio dimenticarlo.” sussurrò appena colui che, quello stesso pomeriggio, aveva rinunciato a chiedersi se fosse normale affezionarsi in quel modo a qualcuno in così poco tempo “L’avevi già… chiesto a qualcuno?”  
“Intendi Victor.” mugugnò Sherlock, nascondendo il viso sotto il mento di John “Non devi essere geloso di lui. È un capitolo della mia vita che cancellerei volentieri. ”  
“Non è solo questione di gelosia…” John rispettò la volontà di Sherlock di non mostrargli il viso, quindi lo accarezzò pur rimanendo all’oscuro della sua espressione “È questione che se ti ha fatto del male vorrei solo trovarlo e farlo pentire di essere nato e di essersi avvicinato a te.” inspirò a lungo, quindi trovò il fegato di chiederlo “Ti ha fatto del male?”  
Sherlock esitò. Victor gli aveva fatto del male? Eccome. Ma, forse, non nel modo che intendeva John “Non fisico.” mormorò sfuggente “Ma non ti preoccupare, è successo più di dieci anni fa’.”  
“Tesoro…” John lo strinse perché la risposta di Sherlock era stata molto chiara. Perché non è fisico il male più grande che può farti una persona che credi di amare. Nella fattispecie Victor aveva fatto a Sherlock un male emotivo tale da, a seconda di quello che aveva fatto intendere Mycroft, impedirgli di legarsi a qualcun altro prima del suo arrivo. Quell’intuizione lo spinse a stringerlo ancor più forte “A prescindere dalla mia presenza nella tua vita da oggi in poi, c’è possibilità che possa nuovamente farti del male? In un modo che io non possa capire?”  
Sherlock scosse il capo “È scomparso.” riemerse dunque dal proprio nascondiglio, per poi appoggiare la fronte su quella di John “Con grande disappunto da parte di Mycroft, aggiungerei. Non aveva ancora abbastanza potere e i mezzi per rintracciarlo.”  
A quel punto, John non resistette all’impulso di chiederlo “Cosa ti ha fatto quel bastardo?” sentì Sherlock mugolare frustrato, quindi sospirò e lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra “Ok. Non ha importanza ora, perché ci sono io a proteggerti.” la sua ricompensa fu il lieve sorriso di Sherlock che si interruppe solo quando lo baciò a sua volta. Con più sostanza, con più sentimento. Un bacio dolce e al tempo stesso eccitante.  
Bacio che interruppe lo stesso Sherlock “Comunque no.”  
“Cosa?” mugolò John con la bocca ancora impastata dalle sensazioni fornite dalla loro unione.  
“A lui non l’ho mai chiesto.” lo sorprese Sherlock con un sorriso che sembrava quello di un felino sfacciatamente contento “Forse razionalmente, e quindi erroneamente, glielo avrei chiesto, ma il mio istinto mi ha fermato.”  
“Meno male.” mugolò John soddisfatto prima di stringerlo possessivamente a sé “Sei mio.”  
“E tu mio.” miagolò Sherlock divertito prima di spingerlo fino a farlo sdraiare sotto di sé “La notte è lunga, John.” suggerì poi, ancora seduto sul suo bacino “Dormiremo meglio se…” si mosse un poco, strusciandoglisi addosso “…ci stanchiamo ancora un po’.”  
John si morse le labbra e mosse a sua volta le anche “Concordo.” mormorò divertito ed eccitato, le mani che iniziavano a scorrere ovunque sul corpo del metarazza “Vai, bellezza.” lo incitò e lo graffiò nell’implicita richiesta che anche lui facesse lo stesso “Fammi dimenticare come mi chiamo.”  
Sherlock miagolò forte a quell’invito ed iniziò a muoversi per soddisfare la richiesta di quell’umano che cinse con tutta la forza che possedeva. Lo graffiò, ma senza squarciargli la pelle. Lo morse, ma senza fargli male. Lo baciò, più e più volte e a perdifiato, pur senza ucciderlo. Si donò a lui per tutta la notte, ma senza essere mai stanco di averlo addosso, dentro e attorno a sé.  
 

°oOo°

   
Avevano organizzato tutto alla perfezione: si erano accordati con Lestrade e alcuni membri dei servizi segreti che avevano fornito loro la strumentazione necessaria per la loro localizzazione in caso di repentino intervento. Quindi lo avevano fatto.  
L’agente di Scotland Yard già infiltrato da tempo nell’organizzazione che rapiva e, molto probabilmente, trafficava metarazza, aveva garantito per John presentandolo ai suoi diretti capi come esperto nel campo della compravendita di quelle particolari creature assicurando di avere portato con sé un esemplare di rara bellezza ed intelligenza da poter vendere con la promessa di una lauta remunerazione.  
   
Così, in quel momento, John stava attendendo in una sala polverosa di un magazzino della periferia di Londra: avrebbe dovuto aspettare il capo di tutta l’organizzazione mentre, nel frattempo, un altro elemento di quel gruppo, lo sottoponeva ad un interrogatorio preliminare.  
“Dunque, signor Howl…” iniziò il leccapiedi, abbandonando alcuni fogli sul tavolino di plastica e alzandosi in piedi per dare alcune occhiate ravvicinate a Sherlock “...è veramente un bellissimo esemplare. Perché mai vorrebbe venderlo?”  
John, che si sforzò di non ridere per l’assurdo pseudonimo che Sherlock gli aveva trovato, rimase seduto, avvolto in un completo di taglio classico comprato per l’occasione e in un’aura di totale sicurezza e ostentata presunzione “Non è ancora sicuro al 100% che io ve lo venda. D’altronde, come ha già potuto notare, non solo è bellissimo, ma anche completamente  _addomesticato_.” ingoiò il groppone a pronunciare quella parola, ma era necessario che fosse credibile nel recitare quel particolare ruolo “Sono diventato un esperto ad addomesticare i metarazza. Quindi, in realtà, potrei anche chiedervi uno scambio.”  
Sherlock, immobile nel proprio abito scuro e nell’espressione severa ma castigata, rimase in piedi: lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé, le labbra serrate.  
“Uno scambio? Non ne abbiamo uno che sia all’altezza di questo qui.” decretò sicuro l’uomo, mentre alternava lo sguardo tra John e Sherlock “Quali sono i suoi metodi, dunque? Non sembra presentare ferite. Non c’è nulla come una bella frustata, a volte.”  
“Frustate?” sbottò John indignato eppur divertito, completamente calato nel personaggio “Perché dovrei rovinare una così bella creatura?” scosse il capo borbottando qualcosa circa l’inesperienza di certi addestratori prima di alzarsi e fermarsi accanto a Sherlock “Si prendono più mosche col miele, che col fiele, giusto?” e, nel dirlo, accarezzò la guancia del metarazza simulando un sorriso lascivo “Ovvio che non ne avete uno alla sua altezza, lui è il migliore. Ve ne chiederò tre in cambio di uno.”  
“Tre!” sbottò l’uomo che, poi, lo raggiunse per osservare Sherlock in viso “Quindi, lei, cosa fa? Li corteggia? Oppure… oh, ma certo. Tortura psicologica.” ammiccò a John senza neanche aspettare una sua risposta “Tuttavia continuo a non capire perché voglia scambiarlo. Eccezionale… è davvero eccezionale. Mi ci farei un giro anche io con questo qui.”  
John nascose la propria rabbia dietro una risata esagerata “Diciamo che mi sono stufato. Vede, a me piace partire dal basso, dalla materia grezza per arrivare ad avere il metallo più raffinato.” nuovamente appoggiò la mano sulla guancia di Sherlock per poi farla scendere sulla sua mandibola ed alzargli il mento per mostrare la perfezione del suo viso “Lui è oro, lui è il non plus ultra. Non so più che farmene ormai.”  
Sherlock rimase immobile e dovette sforzarsi per non osservare direttamente lo sguardo di scuse che John gli scoccò nel momento in cui lo sentì pronunciare quelle parole di disprezzo. Evidentemente John non era abituato a recitare per mestiere: si annotò mentalmente di coccolarlo più del solito a missione conclusa.  
Si susseguirono altre domande più o meno pertinenti i metodi di addestramento dei metarazza che, nonostante lo irritassero, furono portate avanti con notevole arte attoriale da parte di John che, una volta presa una certa confidenza con l’altro uomo, finse un’espressione alquanto preoccupata “Ma non li terrete certo qui, vero? Va bene che lo sto vendendo, ma non voglio che la mia punta di diamante sia tenuta in un magazzino sudicio come questo.”  
“Oh, no, certo. Non si preoccupi.” ammiccò l’altro “Non posso dirle l’ubicazione esatta, ma stia tranquillo.” un’altra strizzata d’occhio “Ci sono certi magazzini nella City riadattati a strutture pseudo ospedaliere che fanno al caso nostro.”  
John sospirò, quindi annuì parlando in direzione di Sherlock “Sentito? Sarai trattato bene.” affermò sarcastico prima di voltarsi verso la porta della stanza al di fuori della quale percepì una certa confusione “Dunque? È arrivato il suo capo?”  
L’uomo annuì ed aprì la porta, sebbene al di là della quale non fosse ancora presente nessuno: si sporse di lato, infatti, per interagire con chiunque stesse camminando nel corridoio “Capo, questo esemplare le piacerà molto. È davvero fenomenale.”  
John e Sherlock si scambiarono una rapidissima occhiata prima di indossare nuovamente ciascuno la propria maschera. Entrambi erano sicuri della buona riuscita del piano, ma come Sherlock diceva sempre,  _c’è sempre qualcosa_.  
E quel qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno, era il capo dell’organizzazione. Colui che non appena varcò la soglia di quella stanza fece sbiancare il già pallido incarnato di Sherlock facendogli cadere la maschera di impassibilità che aveva impiegato così tanto a costruire.  
John si accorse del cambio di espressione di Sherlock, ma, per il bene della missione, rimase in silenzio ad osservare l’uomo, il capo dell’organizzazione che, in quel momento, parlò.  
“Sherlock?” dopo qualche istante di stupore iniziale, il capo avanzò rapidamente verso il metarazza “Tu? Ti sei fatto catturare e addestrare?” rise sprezzante ed ironico “Ma allora è un vizio, il tuo. Ti piace essere manipolato.”  
John si mise istintivamente tra Sherlock e il capo dell’organizzazione “Non so ancora se vorrò venderlo.” ringhiò quasi mentre un unico gigantesco dubbio lo attraversò “Signor…?”  
“Oh, le darò qualsiasi cifra per lui.” rise il capo dell’organizzazione, un bellissimo uomo sui trentacinque anni con capelli neri e occhi azzurri, probabilmente americano e che recava con sé un potente odore di agenti chimici. (1)  
“Il signor Howl vorrebbe in cambio tre metarazza non addestrati...” biascicò l’uomo che aveva parlato con John fino a quel momento “...signor Trevor.”  
“Preparateli, allora.” ordinò il capo con un gesto non curante della mano.  
“Trevor.” ripeté John il cui dubbio venne dissipato con rabbia e gioia. Rabbia, perché si trovava di fronte all’uomo che tanto aveva ferito il suo Sherlock. Gioia, perché finalmente avrebbe potuto spaccargli la faccia. Ma non prima di avvisare Lestrade pigiando il bottone di un semplice telecomando che aveva precedentemente infilato in tasca: era necessario sgominare tutta l’organizzazione e mettere in salvo i metarazza catturati da quegli infami. Rimase davanti a Sherlock che, alle sue spalle, sentì mugolare a voce bassissima “Evinco che lei conosca già il mio… esemplare.”  
“Oh, sì.” ammise Victor Trevor, convinto di aver di fronte un altro intenditore, un estimatore delle meraviglie dei metarazza nei loro lati più intimi e profondi “Purtroppo è stato più di dieci anni fa’. Non c’erano ancora tutte quelle assurde leggi per la salvaguardia dei metarazza, quindi c’erano molti laboratori pronti a sperimentare su di loro, per coglierne tutte le essenze più nascoste.” rise appena “Chi crede abbia redatto tutte le notizie riguardanti la loro sessualità?” un’altra risata, un’altra occhiata maliziosa a Sherlock che, invece, abbassò sempre più il capo, nascondendolo dietro le solide spalle di John.  
John dovette invocare tutta la propria infinita pazienza e l’autocontrollo per non reagire di fronte a quella notizia “Lei lo ha…?” ribollì di rabbia, soprattutto sentendo Sherlock tremare dietro di sé, attaccato alla propria schiena “Ha abusato di lui?”  
Trevor fece un’espressione schifata e oltraggiata “Abusato? No! È stato consensuale!” assicurò e sbuffò come se non fosse ovvio “Il poverino si è solo innamorato di me. E siccome anche lui ha il pallino della scienza, beh, abbiamo sperimentato e non aveva trovato per nulla strano che a volte, beh…” esitò un poco, per poi sorridere con la solita faccia di bronzo che si ritrovava “...ci filmassimo con la videocamera, ecco.” rise leggermente “Credevo che sarebbe morto di vergogna, orgoglioso com’è. Ma evidentemente ci prova gusto.” fu a quel punto che alzò la mano per indicare John “Lei come ha fatto, signor Howl? Vedo che è molto affezionato a lui, l’ha forse sedotto anche lei? Sedotto e abbandonato, suona tanto come clichè.”  
Fu a quel punto che John non ci vide più: non gli importava più nulla della missione, non gli importava più nulla se non di spaccare la faccia a quel bastardo. Caricò il pugno sinistro ancor prima che Trevor se ne rendesse conto, così come gli saltò addosso a cavalcioni continuando ad infierire su di lui.  
Fu per pura fortuna che quando prese a pugni Trevor, gli uomini dei servizi segreti e Lestrade fecero irruzione nel magazzino riuscendo a catturare tutti i criminali presenti. E, nella fattispecie, fu proprio Greg ad impedire a John di cambiare i connotati all’uomo che venne tratto in salvo, letteralmente, dalla furia di John.  
“Ehi, amico.” provò a calmarlo Greg “È fatta, ci siete riusciti. Grazie a voi ci faremo dire dove li tengono prigionieri e li libereremo.”  
Ma John non lo ascoltava già più. Si voltò, invece, e si inginocchiò a terra davanti a Sherlock per stringerlo con tutta la forza che aveva. Lo avvolse tra le braccia e con la mano sinistra leggermente tremante per la forza dei colpi appena inferti, gli premette il capo contro la propria spalla. Gli sussurrò che era finita, che era la volta definitiva che quel brutto capitolo della sua vita fosse chiuso per sempre, che era stato bravissimo, che lo avrebbe protetto per sempre. Ma tutto ciò che ottenne come risposte furono leggeri cenni del capo accompagnati da piccoli miagolii.  
L’istinto aveva vinto nuovamente.  
John diede a Sherlock tutto il tempo che necessitava per alzarsi di sua spontanea volontà e, quando lo fece, abbandonarono il magazzino in tempo per veder salire Victor Trevor non su una macchina della polizia, ma su un’auto nera, che però non apparteneva a nessun membro dei servizi segreti. John ne sorrise, mentre a Sherlock sembrò non importare più di tanto.  
 

°oOo°

   
Non fece in tempo ad accadere, che la notizia finì su tutti i telegiornali. Non che fosse un male, ma ciò indusse Sherlock a chiudersi ulteriormente in se stesso e a decidere di trascorrere il resto della giornata a letto, a mugugnare avvilito e pieno di vergogna. Non bastava aver provato quell’onta dieci anni prima! John non doveva venire a saperlo! Che vergogna!  
A John non importava ciò che Sherlock aveva fatto anni prima. La rabbia di John era dovuta a come quel bastardo di Victor Trevor aveva fatto sentire il suo Sherlock. A come lo aveva umiliato, a come lo aveva fatto sentire stupido. E conosceva abbastanza bene Sherlock da capire che, tra tutte le umiliazioni, quella doveva essere la peggiore per lui. Ora capiva perché non si fosse più fidato di nessuno per anni. Lo capiva eccome.  
Ci mise almeno due ore per rispondere alle domande del nugolo di giornalisti che si era creato davanti al 221B di Baker Street, ma quando riuscì a liberarsene si precipitò nell’appartamento alla ricerca di Sherlock. Non gli ci volle molto per intuire che avesse preferito rifugiarsi a letto, nel suo nido, nella sua tana.  
“Tesoro.” lo chiamò nel buio della stanza e tastò il letto a tentoni per non rischiare di schiacciarlo quando tentò di raggiungerlo. Non sentì alcuna protesta nel momento in cui lo trovò e lo abbracciò, anzi. Si sentì abbracciare a sua volta e solo quando cercò il suo viso per qualche coccola sentì che era umido “No, piccolo. Non ne vale la pena per quello stronzo.”  
“Mrrr.” miagolò Sherlock prima di accarezzare il viso di John con le labbra: quando trovò quelle di lui, lo baciò con una delicatezza infinita. Erano carezze, erano baci, era la dimostrazione della devozione nei suoi confronti, era il ringraziamento per aver posto fine a quel capitolo tremendo e per averlo difeso come mai nessuno aveva fatto prima d’ora.  
John si emozionò di fronte alla delicatezza di Sherlock: era una carezza così dolce, così confidenziale, che quasi si commosse. Sentiva di non aver mai raggiunto un’intimità così profonda con nessuno prima d’ora: fu tentato di dirglielo, ma sapeva che Sherlock non avrebbe potuto rispondere e pensava che, forse, gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, quindi evitò di parlare. Ricambiò invece il gesto, strofinando anche la punta del proprio naso contro la sua, mugolando appena, donandogli col silenzio la sua totale comprensione.  
Sherlock lo apprezzò. Lo apprezzò davvero e per la prima volta seppe che, pur non potendo comunicare verbalmente, il suo messaggio sarebbe comunque arrivato.  _Grazie_.  
   
Trascorsero altre due ore dopo le quali John e Sherlock furono sorpresi a letto da Mycroft Holmes: il metarazza, incurante dei desideri altrui, accese la luce e fece un cenno ad entrambi. Il suo volto severo tradiva la reale preoccupazione che, invece, aveva provato per il fratello fino a quel momento.  
Ma John sembrò capire anche quello: fu per questo che si staccò da Sherlock nonostante insistesse a volersi tenere al suo maglione. Gli baciò la fronte rassicurandolo e, dopo essersi alzato dal letto, annuì al maggiore dei due metarazza.  
Una volta che ebbe il campo libero, Mycroft balzò sul letto con un’agilità che sembrava non appartenergli e puntò mani e ginocchia attorno all’esile corpo del fratello; quindi si chinò fino a leccargli via le lacrime dal viso. Incurante della presenza di John nella stanza, strusciò il naso sul viso di Sherlock e lo fece finché non lo sentì rilassarsi un poco “Sherlock.” lo chiamò dunque con voce profonda “Fratellino, mi ascolti?”  
Sherlock miagolò ed annuì appena, ruotando il viso verso l’altro metarazza per permettergli di prendersi cura delle lacrime depositate anche sull’altra guancia.  
Mycroft mugolò un verso roco ed appoggiò la fronte su quella di Sherlock dopo aver finito di asciugargli tutte le lacrime dal viso “Questa volta non mi è scappato, sai?” sorrise nel dirlo “Quel bastardo è già nelle mie mani.”  
“Trevor?” si intromise John “Quindi la macchina nera che l’ha preso in custodia era quella degli uomini che lavorano per te all’MI6.”  
“Sì, ma non ci sarà alcuna giustizia per lui.” ringhiò Mycroft all’indirizzo di John: abbassò il proprio baricentro come se volesse attaccarlo, ma un miagolio di Sherlock lo calmò nuovamente e fu proprio verso il fratello che si voltò nuovamente “L’ho preso, Sherlock. E gli restituirò tutto ciò che ti ha fatto. Implorerà che io lo uccida per porre fine alle sue sofferenze.”  
Sherlock annuì leggermente “Mrrr.”  
“Non potrà cancellare ciò che ti ha fatto, è vero. Ma almeno avrai la certezza che per nessun motivo al mondo potrai rivederlo.” lo incoraggiò “Non potrà più fare male a nessuno.”  
Il più giovane dei due metarazza fece spallucce “Mrrr.”  
“Lo so, fratellino.” sbuffò Mycroft “Io però voglio che soffra fisicamente.” lo disse in tono asciutto, come se avesse appena ordinato un caffè “Dimentica la parentesi con quel bastardo. Ora hai John. Lui è a posto.”  
Il sorriso di Sherlock si allargò appena “Mrrr.” annuì e posò le mani sulla pancia di Mycroft impastandola come farebbe un vero felino “Mrrr.”  
“Avrei solo voluto impedirlo, anni fa’.” si biasimò Mycroft per l’ennesima volta.  
Sherlock, che per quanto riguardava la parentesi Victor Trevor non aveva nulla da rimproverare a Mycroft, strusciò il naso su quello del fratello come per rincuorarlo “Mrrr.”  
Mycroft ricambiò il saluto prima di balzare giù dal letto con la stessa agilità con cui vi era salito: il suo viso riacquistò l’impronta di serietà che lo contraddistingueva solitamente “Passo a trovarti domani.” lo avvisò, il tono leggermente autoritario “Voglio vederti in piedi, mi raccomando.”  
“Mrrr.” salutò Sherlock prima di tornare ad osservare John.  
“Sì, anche io.” sorrise il maggiore degli Holmes, quindi, prima di abbandonare la stanza, salutò John con un sorriso tanto enigmatico quanto lapalissiano “John.”  
“S-salve.” salutò John che digerì nel giro di pochi minuti la vera natura di Mycroft Holmes: quell’uomo teneva veramente al fratello. Anche quando era severo con lui, lo faceva per spronarlo al massimo e, certamente, non avrebbe voluto essere nei panni di Victor Trevor. Non che non se lo meritasse, il bastardo, ma la sua vena legale gli suggeriva comunque un finale alternativo per la vita di quel miserabile. Un miagolio di Sherlock, tuttavia, lo riportò alla realtà: sorrise e tornò sul letto, accanto al suo compagno che accolse immediatamente tra le braccia “Non potrò litigare mai più con te, o tuo fratello mi farà frustare.”  
Sherlock rise e posò un lieve bacio sulle labbra di John “ _Mrrrawn_.”  
John si unì alla risata e lasciò che Sherlock gli si sdraiasse addosso e giocasse col suo maglione “Sai, avevo completamente frainteso tuo fratello, mi dispiace. Pensavo fosse solo un bastardo, invece ci tiene davvero a te.”  
Sherlock miagolò e strusciò il viso sotto il mento di John.  
“Non ha nessuno? Non ha un compagno?” chiese mentre faceva scorrere le mani sulla schiena di Sherlock in tante piccole carezze “Sono convinto che anche lui, come te, dietro a quello sguardo severo, abbia il desiderio di trovare qualcuno che lo ami.”  
Sherlock alzò lo sguardo e, prima annuì, poi fece spallucce: Mycroft non aveva nessuno, ma non era sicuro del fatto che volesse un compagno fisso.  
John sorrise di fronte all’espressione incerta di Sherlock “Sei bellissimo.” quasi morì di fronte al sorriso che il metarazza gli donò in cambio “Dio…” sbuffò appena “Beh, sai che da domani inizierò ad insegnarti a controllare l’istinto? Non so come, ma tenterò di farlo.”  
Sherlock rispose con delle sonore fusa al seguito delle quali si incastrò ancor meglio sotto il mento di John.  
“Sì, tranquillo. Domani.” annuì John, intrecciando le dita delle proprie mani con quelle di Sherlock. Ripensò a tutto quello che aveva passato il suo adorato metarazza e giurò ancora una volta a se stesso che nessun altro gli avrebbe mai più fatto del male. Ora c’era lui a proteggerlo e lo avrebbe fatto per sempre “Ora riposati, tesoro. Te lo sei meritato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Il mio Victor Trevor in mancanza di Tom Hiddleston che qui è usato per altri bellissimi scopi è Matt Bomer XD enjoy!


End file.
